


Bill Weasley Collection

by Sydders09



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Hogwarts, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, One Shot Collection, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: A collection of quick fics with Bill Weasley and Evelyn Patterson, who became his friend during her second year at Hogwarts.





	1. A Little Bit of Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery. Bill and Evelyn are attending Hogwarts in different years. Bill sends her a letter asking her to meet him in Hogsmeade.

***Third Year at Hogwarts***

Rushing down to Hogsmeade, I tripped on an upturned stone. I caught myself and pushed my power walk to a jog. The Three Broomsticks signaled my trip was coming to an end with its wooden frame and sign above the door, three broomsticks in a triangle formation around the name of the tavern. 

Bill sent me an owl earlier that day, asking me to meet him at The Three Broomsticks. My heart lurched, immediately filling me with hope. Is he finally telling me how he feels? I thought. I was so nervous. Rowan had talked about him so much during our second year, a dreamy look in her eyes, and then I finally met him. He looked so cool attacking a few wooden dummies on the training grounds. His wand spurted orange flames that knocked back the dummies. Then he turned to greet me. I suddenly understood why Rowan had the biggest crush on the Weasley. I had an instant crush. My crush only grew as we hung out more and he helped me fight the ice knight outside the first vault we broke the curse on. So getting an owl that asked me to hurry over was surprising and exciting.

The large wooden door jingled as I walked inside. My eyes instantly found Bill, sitting in a faraway corner. He looked nervous.

"Hey, Bill!" I greeted, sitting down across from him. "What has you so nervous? Are you okay?"

The redhead sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think I'm in love."

My stomach lurched. He wasn't meeting my eyes. "Explain." I hoped it didn't come off harsh.

"There's this girl, Emily Tyler..."

I swore I felt my heart tear itself apart. I should have known. Bill was two years older than me and frankly, I was not one of those extremely pretty girls. I was just Evelyn Patterson, his friend.

Listening to his story, I struggled to hide my sadness. Caring about boys and dating wasn't something I usually did, but Bill was always intriguing. Naturally, I began liking him... along with every other female at school. There was a lot of competition that I didn't want to deal with at the time. But that letter stirred something only to have it shatter.

"What should I do?" he asked, pulling me to the present.

I shrugged. "You should talk to her. It's scary, but it looks good to the girl you like."

He bit the inside of his mouth, thinking. "I think I want you to talk to her for me."

Shock coursed through my body. Me? Why would I want to talk to his crush when I'm upset that it's not me he's crushing on? I was going to protest, but instead, my mouth said sure. I cursed myself the whole walk to the courtyard. How lucky for me that she was sitting alone on a bench. I sat down beside her, ignoring the nasty look on her face. She was pretty. Her chocolate hair was up in a fashionable ponytail and she wore a ridiculously nice pink sweater and a red skirt. What was so great about her?

"What do you want?" she asked, not looking my way.

Sighing, I gripped the edge of my sweater. "My friend, Bill Weasley, wanted me to talk to you. He has a massive crush on you and wants to know if you'd date him."

She looked my way. "Tell him no. Sure, he's sort of handsome, but I'd never date a Weasley."

It was incredibly hard not to punch her in the face. There was nothing wrong with liking a Weasley. The Weasley's I knew were sweet and caring. Emily was just a snob who didn't want to date a good guy because he didn't look the part. Fowl words coursed through my mind.

"Tell Bill that I appreciate him telling me his feelings. If anything, it made me laugh."

I snapped. "You know, you don't deserve someone like Bill. He's one of the nicest guys in the world and genuinely likes you, but you have a stick so far up your arse that you can't see his potential. I'm glad you don't like him because now he doesn't have to suffer dating a girl who can't think of anyone but herself." I didn't even wait for her to retaliate. I walked away, back to The Three Broomsticks where I knew Bill still sat.

I was still seething when I plopped down in front of him. He looked so hopeful and here I was about to break his heart. Forget that I was heartbroken myself. I didn't want to hurt him at all.

"What did she say?"

"She... She wasn't interested, Bill. She was actually quite rude, talking nasty about your family." My heart broke all over again seeing him so sad. I cursed the snobbish girl back in the courtyard. She never deserved Bill. Hell, I barely deserved him as a friend.

"It's okay, Bill. Cheer up," I said. "There's going to plenty of other girls who will like you and won't care about anything but you. That's kind of girl you should date."

"I thought I'd give it a shot, but I guess I should have ignored my feelings. I have O.W.L.s this year anyway, and I should be worrying about those instead," Bill explained. I had a feeling he was trying to bring himself up more than reassuring me of anything.

I signaled to Madam Rosmerta for two butterbeers and was pleased when they came to the table almost instantly. I slid one of the mugs closer to Bill. "Drink this. You'll feel better." 

He hesitated, looking at me. It was hard to ignore the pain in his eyes. It hurt me. "Am I undesirable?"

Without hesitation, I stood up and pulled Bill into a hug. His head rested on my torso as I did my best to reassure him. "Of course not, Bill. Emily Tyler is just an idiot. She doesn't know what she's missing. She doesn't deserve you."

I let him go and he sat up straighter again. I watched him struggle with how he felt for a few minutes before he finally let the smallest of smiles grace his lips. Progress.

"Thanks, Evelyn. You're a great friend."

I ignored the pang of hurt that stabbed my mangled heart and smiled. "Of course. I'm always here to help. Now drink up!"

That night, I didn't talk to any of my dorm mates as I climbed into bed. I even ignored Rowan who tried to catch my attention. I heard her ask another girl if she knew what was wrong, but they were all clueless. I fell asleep that night with drying tear tracks and my pillow held tightly in my arms. I would be okay again in the morning.


	2. Oops!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is a prefect and forgetful.

With a lot of convincing from Rowan, Evelyn agreed to use the Prefect's bathroom one night when almost everyone in Hogwarts slept. She felt awkward using it even though she could. Something about having a whole bathroom to herself that a select group of students used was really weird. She was particularly uncomfortable about the thought of Charlie using it. Evelyn wasn't a prude but fifteen felt a bit young to be thinking inappropriate thoughts about her boyfriend.

The door was locked, as usual, so she muttered the password. It unlocked and she peered in to make sure no one was there. Thankfully, she was in the clear. The door shut behind her and she stared in awe. 

Bill gave her and Charlie a tour at the start of the year, but she still couldn't fathom how pretty it was. The mermaid on the stain glass window started to play with her hair as the bath water filled with soaps upon sensing Evelyn's presence. She hung her towel and clean clothes on the lip of a sink before undressing. Evelyn did her best to ignore the mermaid on the window watching her. Did the boys ever feel that uncomfortable with a mythical creature staring at them? Was it actually watching her?

She tossed her dirty clothes in a pile under her clean ones and quickly sank into the warm, bubbly water. It made sense why the prefect's bathroom was such a wonder to those who didn't get the privilege to use it. The water felt better compared to the dorm baths. The soaps were also different. Evelyn would have to get over her awkwardness to use the prefect's bathroom from then on.

Soaping up her hand, she washed every nook and cranny on her body, then she dunked her head back to get her hair nice and clean. Once she was done, she just sat against the tub wall and rested. It was so quiet. Bubbles popped but didn't diminish in number. The mermaid occasionally let out a sigh and twisted her hair in elegant braids. Evelyn's eyes closed, letting the peacefulness wrap her in its embrace.

After twenty minutes, Evelyn finally climbed out of the tub. The bath magically turned off and drained, the mermaid stilling once more. Evelyn dabbed the water off of her skin with her towel. The air was warm, so she felt no need to rush and get dressed. She was confident her fellow students weren't interested in a bath so late at night. It was a bit of a shock when the door suddenly opened.

She forgot to latch the door.

Bill froze while Evelyn panicked to wrap her towel around her. She hid behind the sink and felt like sobbing from embarrassment. How the heck could she forget to lock the door properly? As long as there were students with the password, they could easily get in with someone else in there.

"I-I – Sorry, Evelyn!" The door latched shut suddenly.

Red-faced and still fighting back tears, Evelyn dressed quickly and gathered her things. She refused to meet Bill's gaze when she walked out of the room. "I should have locked the door. Sorry, Bill," she muttered.

Bill awkwardly chuckled, "I should have knocked. Mum taught me better than that."

A soft laugh left Evelyn as she glanced at Bill. His hair looked dull compared to the redness of his face. His eyes darted away from hers as soon as she gathered the courage to look into his eyes. "Um... don't tell Charlie, okay?" she said. "I don't want him to get jealous or mad at you for a mistake on my part."

"Promise."

They stood there, dodging each others' eyes a moment longer.

"Well, um, I'm gonna go to my room before my rounds tonight. I'll see you later, Bill."

"Gotcha. See you later, Evelyn."

They didn't speak of that accident for a very long time. Charlie remained unaware until one Christmas Eve, several years later, when a very intoxicated Evelyn accidentally spewed out their secret. It ended in a lot of laughter and a very red Bill.


	3. Fifth Year Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is in desperate need of a study partner, but with everyone else busy, she finds the only person available: Bill.

I was in a panic. O.W.L.s weren't even a week away and I hardly studied Herbology. It was my worst subject, not that I was failing. I always had a hard time remembering the different properties of each plant. There was no way I was going to pass my O.W.L.s with flying colors if I couldn't tell the difference between gillyweed and venomous tentacula. 

Penny was a master of potions, so she could only help so much. Rowan and Tulip were off studying Defense Against the Dark Arts in the library. Barnaby was God-knows-where while Tonks was on a date in Hogsmeade. Because everyone else was busy, I naturally went to my boyfriend, Charlie. Unfortunately for me, he was meeting with Professor Kettleburn. I was out of luck.

With a groan, I tossed my dinner fork at my full plate. Eating was the absolute last thing I wanted to do. I needed to find someone to help me and I was practically out of options. To my disgust, I glanced over at the Slytherin table where Merula sat with Ismelda. Would I actually stoop so low to ask my rival for help? Yeah, no. I picked up my fork and stabbed my chicken.

Someone sat beside me, but I didn't look that way. I was too busy stabbing my future away.

"You seem stressed, Evelyn."

"Yeah? What makes you say that, Bill?" I'd pick his voice out of a crowd any day. All of my friends were easy to find by their voices. "Aren't you supposed to be at your own table, by the way?"

He ignored me and forced my hand away from my fork gingerly. I finally met his stare. "What's wrong? Is it your O.W.L.s?" he asked.

I nodded, fighting back angry tears. "I haven't studied enough for Herbology and everyone who can help me study is busy."

He smiled the most understanding smile. "I can help you. I've been through them already, so I can help you prepare better than anyone else!"

"You'd help me study? I figured you'd want to spend your last year getting ready for your future." It was really hard to keep my own smile from gracing my lips. Bill helping me was the best idea I didn't have.

"Of course! Meet me outside the Gryffindor common room after dinner. I don't have any head boy duties tonight, so I can help you study for as long as you need."

Without warning, I wrapped an arm around Bill. "Thank you so much! I am so relieved. I will meet you after dinner."

Bill pat me on the shoulder as he stood up. A quick smile was given to me before he went back to the Gryffindor table. I was suddenly ravenous.

As soon as dinner finished, I bolted to the Hufflepuff common room to gather my books and notes. I wasn't sure where we would study, but I was going to be prepared. I left a quick note to Rowan about where I was going to be probably all night and then bolted to Gryffindor tower. He was there, waiting patiently with his signature smile. Once he noticed me, he waved and met me halfway.

"We have two options on where we can study," Bill stated. "There's the library, where Pince will be over our shoulders if we even breathe loudly, or we can use Gryffindor's common room."

"Why not Hufflepuff's?" 

Bill took a few of my books out of my arms to lighten my load. "Being so close to the kitchens is too tempting."

I gave in. "Your common room is fine."

"Good. Come on. Cover your ears though. I don't want you sharing our password to anyone."

Tongue sticking out, I did as he said and soon he led me into the Gryffindor common room.

It was homey and very red. Too red. I noticed their furniture looked a bit more regal than Hufflepuff's, but it fit well with the lion on their crest. The fire was already going, much the same with all the common rooms, I suspected. It was also mostly empty. Most students preferred studying in the library or in the dorms. Well, Hufflepuffs seemed to do that. But I gathered that students in any house had similar traits.

I watched Bill sit down on the couch, facing the fireplace, and he instantly tugged his shoes off. Seven years in such a cozy common room would make anyone as comfortable as him. I hoped I'd be that way my last year. Of course, there didn't need to be any vaults to break into.

"So which plants are you having trouble with?" Bill asked me, patting the empty seat beside him.  "Let's start with what you need to study most."

Opening up one of the books I still had in my hands, I sat beside him. I began explaining my problem with remembering the plants and their properties, which he listened to wholeheartedly. As soon as he knew where to begin, he dove right into the information. I thought my head was going to implode from the amount of knowledge Bill was trying to stuff in there.

Hours trickled by. Students walked by, curious to find a Hufflepuff in their common room. Thankfully, all of them left me to suffer through whatever Bill was telling me. I heard him say something about ginger root and my mind wandered to how Hagrid was doing. I hadn't visited him in quite some time. And anything Bill said was moot.

"Evelyn. You have to pay attention." Bill tapped my forehead lightly, "I know you want the highest scores, but you need to focus."

Warmth ran up my neck and made my cheeks feel hot. "I'm sorry. It's just really hard to take in any more information. It's so late and I just can't cram. Can we continue this tomorrow? I'm exhausted." I flopped onto my side, using Bill's leg as a pillow. An open book sat in front of me, but I didn't bother to move it. Lying down made my whole body feel the need for rest.

Bill's voice sounded light as if he was smiling. "Sure."

"Wonderful," I sighed, closing my eyes. The warmth of the fire was comforting. "Charlie hasn't come through yet, right?"

"No." His hand brushed my shoulder. I was too tired to care even when he muttered an apology. The Weasleys were my adopted family at that point. I wasn't uncomfortable being close to any of them. I loved them all dearly. Even the twins. "He'll get back before curfew."

I groaned, "That means I should head back to my room. Wait, is curfew soon?"

Assuming Bill was looking at his watch, I slowly closed the book that was sharing the couch with us.

"You still have an hour."

The most unattractive grunt came from my body. I responded with a sleepy laugh but didn't move. "I hope I can get there... in time. I don't know... if my feet will work."

He patted my shoulder. I barely noticed his hand stay there. "Just close your eyes and relax. Don't worry about the curfew. I'll take care of it."

Lifting my hand like I was full of alcohol, I let it rest on his knee. In my mind, I was patting his leg. In reality, my hand didn't move. "Thanks, Bill... You're the best. Your siblings... are very... lucky."

And then I was gone. I hadn't noticed sleep wrap its cloak around me until the following morning. I slept in the Gryffindor common room the entire night. Bill stayed exactly where he was as well, tipping his head back to sleep. Soft snores left his mouth. I sat up, disoriented and rubbing my face. Would I get in trouble for staying the night in the wrong common room? I looked around the fairly empty room. My eyes narrowed in on a second redhead sitting on the chair nearest the burnt out fireplace.

Charlie.

His eyes were open and he was looking directly at me. The look in his eyes was drenched in hurt. I didn't understand why until I glanced at Bill. Fully awake, I leaped off the couch and sat at Charlie's feet. The chair couldn't fit two of us.

"Charlie, nothing is going on between me and Bill. I promise," I explained in a whisper. "He was helping me study Herbology for our O.W.L.s because everyone else was busy. We must have fallen asleep while studying."

My boyfriend stared at me for a while and then at his brother for an equal amount of time. Back to me again.

"I'm dating you, Charlie. Not Bill. I love you more than just a friend. I wouldn't do anything to ruin our relationship. I'm not that kind of girl."

"We could study tonight, Evie. You didn't have to bother my brother." His voice was low, quiet, but not a whisper.

I blinked. "I didn't know you would be free tonight. You're always in the library or with Kettleburn. I just assumed I was on my own until I found someone willing to help."

Charlie sighed, glancing at his sleeping brother. "I'm sorry I didn't say something earlier." A pause. "I also trust that you and Bill only studied last night."

With a smile, I hugged Charlie's leg until I jumped onto my feet to give him a long kiss. I was glad.

"Let's go drop your things off and get breakfast, okay?" Charlie suggested, finally smiling with me.

I nodded and was quick to gather my books quietly. I glanced at the sleeping head boy. I felt one corner of my lips rise into my cheek. I was so thankful for Bill and his patience. Charlie was lucky to call him a brother.

"Thanks, Bill," I whispered, pulling a book off of his lap.

With my books in our arms, Charlie and I left the common room. Our walk to the Hufflepuff dorms was filled with jokes and a lot of laughter. I missed hanging out with Charlie. If only hadn't focused so much on the vaults, I could have studied sooner and had plenty of time to see him. I glanced at Charlie who spoke animatedly about his evening with the Care of Magical Creatures professor. My mind began to wander again, wondering if Charlie would know as much about Herbology as Bill. 

Bill. If only he had seen me as more than a fourth year. Maybe it would be him I was walking to my common room with. No. Charlie is wonderful. I'm glad it's Charlie... But... What if?


	4. Canary Creams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years down the line and Evelyn is still hanging with the Weasley's. Even the trickster twins.

I sat alone in my shared room with Ginny and Hermione. I decided to visit the Burrow to keep an eye on Harry for the Order. He wasn't aware of us yet, but we were waiting for the day he needed to know. I didn't mind joining the Weasley's for a little while. I loved their family and I had a higher chance of seeing Charlie and Bill when I visited.

Turning the page of my riveting Muggle romance, courtesy of Arthur who said he had no need for such books, I sighed and stretched. Most of the Weasley children, as well as Harry and Hermione, were outside doing some housework. Molly was sick of all the whining and fighting, so she sent them to work. I chose to stay in and have a little alone time. It didn't last long because Fred and George snuck past the door I left open.

They stopped when they saw me and grinned. "Would you like to test some candy for us, Evie?" Fred asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Their hair was getting long and swayed above their shoulders as they did anything. They looked more and more like Bill every year. Charlie never really went that long and when he did, he kept it pulled back for the sake of his mother.

"What kind of candy is it?" I said, not entirely trusting them. I knew their antics too well.

"Just a batch of candy we've been testing ourselves," George said. "We need an unbiased opinion now."

I knew I'd regret it, but I agreed anyway. Hopefully, it'd give me a little entertainment. The boys immediately took me down the stairs and outside. I did not like where it was going. Why would I need to eat a piece of candy outside? I clasped my hands together and continued to follow them anyway.

"Why do we have to do this outside?"

George grinned, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

We walked past Molly and Bill. Bill noticed us, so I silently begged him for help. The corner of his mouth turned up in amusement, but he nodded before going back to finish his conversation. He always came to my rescue when it came to his brothers and even his dear mother.

The twins finally decided to stop next to the pond and had me sit down. They sat on either side of me, making me feel trapped. I probably should have ignored their offer and continued to enjoy my peace.

"We've been testing this on ourselves, but it doesn't seem to work quite right. We think we're too tall or something," Fred explained, holding out a little yellow candy toward me.

"What is it?" I asked, smelling it. It had a slight mango scent to it.

"We call it a Canary Cream," Fred replied.

"And what does it do?" Bill was finally heading toward us. I tried to delay. With the twins, a Canary Cream could do anything.

"You have to try it and see," George said.

Bill was close enough, so I made the fatal mistake and put it in my mouth. It tasted sweet, fruity. I liked it. But nothing happened. Fred and George looked a little disappointed.

"What are you two doing to poor Evelyn?" Bill asked, his arms crossed. I gazed up at him, trying to ignore the way his hair fluttered around his face, giving me a sneak peek of his earring. His mother hated it, but I was always vibing on it. It showed me Bill was a little rebellious despite his sweet demeanor.

"She willingly came out to test some of our candy," Fred said.

I nodded, "I did. Nothing happened, so no worries."

Bill looked at his brothers, "I suggest testing your candies on the gnomes everyone is capturing. Mom might prefer that instead of bothering guests."

"What a brilliant idea! And Evie is more family than a guest, Bill." George said. "Thank you, Evie, for volunteering, but we must be off."

"Please tell us if anything happens!" Fred said as they left.

I stood up. "Thank you, Bill. I had no idea what I was in for. I wanted to make sure there was a witness."

"You really ought to avoid taking candy from those two. They once gave me something that had me puking for a day."

"Do you know what a Canary Cream does?"

"Nope. Maybe you'll start singing like a canary," he grinned. At that moment, there was a pop and I was suddenly staring at Bill's boots. I looked up at him and his eyes were wide with surprise. I asked him what happened, but only bird noises came from my mouth. My heart raced. Bill squatted to be closer. "Or it'll turn you into a canary."

Frantic tweets filled the air. I stopped once Bill picked me up. As he stared at me, I was thankful to be a bird. He couldn't see my face turn red being so close to his face. I still had a crush on him from our Hogwarts days, one that resurfaced when we met up a few years after graduation.

"We'll get you back to a human, Evelyn," he reassured, scratching my head with one finger. "Though, you do make a cute canary."

Bill and his casual flirting. It always had my heart fluttering, and it was no different as a bird. Things were so different from school.

He placed me on his shoulder, "Is this okay?"

I couldn't tell him no because I was too high, so I tucked myself in next to his neck. I was sure I could fly if I fell, but I wanted to avoid it altogether. His neck was warm. If I couldn't change back, I would be content tucked in there.

Bill calmly sought out Fred and George, not bringing attention to my little problem. I appreciated it. No need for Molly to panic, or punish the boys for my own mistake.

"Where's Evie?" Fred asked when Bill found the two of them. They were forcing another one of the yellow candies into a gnome's mouth.

I carefully hopped into the elder brother's hand when he took me from his shoulder. The twins were ecstatic to see my state.

"It finally worked, Freddie!"

I tweeted loudly. It was no time to celebrate. Bill once again used a single finger to scratch my head, calming me. "Is there a way to make her human again?" Bill asked.

"In a couple of hours, she'll be back to normal. There might be a little dizziness after, though," George explained.

"Thanks!" Bill smiled, placing me back on his shoulder. "If Mum asks where Evelyn got to, tell her that she needed to get away for a few hours."

"Where are you gonna keep her?" Fred asked.

He shrugged, "I figured I'd keep her hidden until she changes back."

"Don't forget to actually let her free when she does change back, Bill," George said with a wink.

I felt Bill's neck get warm, but his face didn't seem to give anything away as he left the two with a swift middle finger. I would have laughed had I been human still. He was quiet as he took me up to his old room.

For nearly three hours he stayed in that room with me. He talked kindly to me, reminding me that I'd be human again. I nuzzled my face in his hand each time he reassured me. It was all I could do without making a sound. I was too lucky to have a friend like Bill.

Bill was sitting on a chair, letting me rest on his hand when I suddenly changed back. My arms wrapped around his shoulders as I felt myself falling. His arms were just as quick to catch me. I sighed in relief that I didn't end up on the floor. I was also glad to still be clothed. I'd have to commend the twins for that later.

"Welcome back, Evelyn," Bill smiled.

I got off him and sent him a smile of my own. "Thanks for coming to my rescue, Bill."

"You were a damsel in distress. I couldn't leave you in the hands of my evil twin brothers."

"They're not so bad," I said, sitting on his bed. "I am surprised they trusted me to try their work. I would think they'd be worried I'd tell Molly."

"You're not mean enough to do that. You love those two like your own brothers, Evelyn."

"I love all of you like family," I grinned.

Bill grinned back. The only sounds where the creaking of the house and Molly doing housework downstairs.

"Hey, Bill?" He looked at me. "Why do you still call me Evelyn? Your dad doesn't even call me that." It was something that I wondered for a long time. Since I met him it was always my full name, which didn't bother me. I was just curious why he was the only person in my life – aside from my mother when she was cross with me – to call me Evelyn.

"It is your name." Bill looked amused by my question.

"Yes, but everyone calls me Evie. I'm just curious as to why you don't."

"Would you like me to call you Evie instead?"

I shrugged, "I don't really mind either name. But why don't you use my nickname?"

Bill thought about it. He didn't look directly at me, but the calculating stare he had reassured me that I'd get an answer. "Calling you Evelyn..." he started, "It feels more... endearing to call you by your full name."

A smile graced my lips, "Really? You call me Evelyn because it's more endearing?"

"I did just say that," Bill teased.

"Should I start calling you William instead?"

Bill paused, "You could, but I prefer it when you call me Bill. William sounds too much like my mother scolding me."

I laughed and suddenly yawned in the middle of it. I frowned slightly. "Transforming into a bird is exhausting," I grumbled. "I might need a nap before supper."

"You're welcome to sleep here. The family is less likely to bother you. I can even deter the twins from coming up here."

I didn't hesitate to make myself comfortable under Bill's covers. He hadn't even stayed more than a night, but his bed still smelled very much like him. It was comforting.

Bill stood up to leave me alone, but I stopped him. "You can always come back here, even if I'm asleep," I said. "I don't want to keep you from your own space."

He smiled warmly and came to stand by the bed. I was pleasantly surprised when he bent over to leave a sweet kiss on my forehead. "Get some sleep, Evelyn."

Even after he left me to nap, I couldn't fall asleep. My only thought was of the elder brother and the way his red hair fanned over my face as he kissed my head. I was going to have to tell Bill how I felt soon, or I'd never have the courage. I was a grown woman, but that didn't make the idea of relaying my feelings any more comforting. Maybe I could tell him when we left for the portkey before the World Cup. He and I were paired up and could be the perfect time for me to bring it up.

I buried my face in his pillow and smiled. I wondered if he finally liked me back after all this time.


	5. Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn takes the leap.

I gathered with everyone in the Weasley's kitchen, waiting for Molly to bid all of us goodbye. It was finally time to make our way to the Quidditch World Cup and the air was filled with excitement. I think Harry was the most excited because he never experienced the joy of the World Cup.

Bill stood beside me, talking kindly to his mother. She complained about his hair and clothes again, but he took all of her complaints with a soft smile. He truly loved his mother.

Molly immediately hugged me next. It took me slightly off guard. "You be safe," she said. "Bill, you make sure Evie stays out of danger."

"Molly," I smiled, holding her hands in mine, "It's just a Quidditch game. I'll be okay. We all will." She always worried too much.

"Don't worry, Mum. I'll keep Evelyn safe," Bill interjected with a cheeky grin.

I rolled my eyes, "More like I'll keep you safe, Bill."

Molly pat both our faces, "You'll keep each other safe." She then migrated to her husband. They spoke in whispers and gave each other their own sweet goodbyes. Watching couples interact wasn't something I usually did, but there was something about Molly and Arthur that made me want to learn how to be a good person in a relationship. I loved how sweet they were in the little moments and how the bickered with each other. It was easy to see they were still very much in love.

Bill touched my shoulder, "We should head to the portkey. We're supposed to be the first ones there."

I nodded, "Let's go." After saying a quick "see you later" to the others, we Apparated away with a pop. I stumbled slightly when we landed but recovered quickly.

"We still have a hike," Bill said. "Did you lose anything?"

I checked my pack and pockets, "Nope. I have it all."

Bill nodded and led the way to the portkey. He was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable. His silence usually meant he was thinking. I wondered what was going on in his head.

"Are the tents already there?" I asked, not to disturb the silence. I legitimately wanted to know.

Bill nodded, "Dad and I went to set them up yesterday. Charlie came by to help, too, since he can't make it to the game."

"And why didn't Charlie come by the Burrow? I haven't seen that kid in forever!"

"He said there was an emergency with one of the dragons," Bill chuckled. "We could always go visit him sometime, you know."

I liked it when he used "we." "We should. Maybe before we go to Hogwarts, before the tournament."

"You know Charlie is supplying the dragons, right?"

I blushed. Of course, he would supply the dragons. I should have known. "Oh, right."

The taller man laughed at me and pat my shoulder. He suddenly pulled me to his side for a hug, making me slip and latch onto him.

"Don't make me fall!" I laughed. "I don't want to spend the weekend injured!"

"I told Mum I'd take care of you, so I'd fix you right up."

I gazed at Bill with a smile. He was still as handsome as ever and his gentle stare made my stomach flip. It felt like as good a time as any. "You know, I really like you."

I watched Bill's smile disappear and his eyes widen only slightly. Slowly, pink dusted the high points of his face. It was oddly flattering on him. My smile never faltered. "W-What?"

"You heard me, Bill."

He cleared his throat, taking a small step away from me. His hands found his pants pockets and he looked at me. "Really?"

A chuckle left my lips, "Why wouldn't I? You've been kind to me since we first met. You're always so patient and you take care of me even when I willingly eat your brothers' candy. I've liked you since Rowan started talking about how talented you were at spells. I saw you and that was the end for me. It hurt a lot when you had a crush on Emily Tyler. I was okay after a while and then Charlie was there. But now, I like you, Bill."

He still looked disbelieving. He always acts so cool but didn't think he was actually that cool. I would have to help him realize he's better than he thinks.

"Don't doubt yourself, Bill. You're one of the most dedicated wizards I know and you're so good at what you do. Any girl would be extremely lucky to have you, which is why I'm saying something before they can. Can't lose my chance again."

At that point, Bill's face looked sunburned. I couldn't help but laugh at it. I started to walk toward the portkey, but I turned around. I held my hand out to Bill. "Come on. We should have been at the portkey by now."

"Evelyn."

"Let's first get to the camp, okay? We'll have plenty of time to talk there." I walked back toward him again and took his hand, "Come on!" I didn't give him much warning before jogging up the hill the portkey sat on.

I let go of his hand as I neared the boot. We both touched it, looking at each other, and then we were suddenly on the outskirts of the campground.

"Where are our tents?"

Bill answered by taking my hand and tugging me behind him. We walked for a few minutes before he pulled me into a tent.

"Who is staying here?" I asked.

"This is where you'll be with the girls," he answered, letting go of my hand. "I'll be in a different tent from the boys. Some of us are scattered around the camp just in case."

I nodded and smiled, "We can't be too careful with the Boy-Who-Lived with us. I'll have to come to bug you in your tent if I get bored."

He seemed less flustered and smiled, "You're welcome any time, Evie."

I blinked. My stomach felt like it was in a knot. Bill's smile widened at my reaction, confusing me more. "What happened with using my full name?" I was trying to tease, but I was caught between disappointment of him not feeling the same and elation of him feeling the same.

He shrugged, "I wanted to try it. Is it too weird?"

"No. Just unexpected. Is there a reason why?" I just wanted to be sure we were in the same boat before I made a complete fool of myself.

Bill hesitated a moment, his blush returning. I eagerly waited for him to say something. Anything. The girls weren't arriving until later, so there was no reason for any interruption.

"I like you, too," he finally admitted.

I grinned. "Yeah? I'm glad!"

He nervously laughed, "I was planning on telling you when the Cup ended, but you beat me to it."

"I couldn't let a perfectly good opportunity pass me up. There could have been a woman that caught your attention and then I'd be out of luck." I stepped closer and grinned at him. I was by far the luckiest girl in the world already.

Bill leaned over and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "I'm glad you said something."

"I guess this trip is going to be much more interesting than we originally planned."

"I guess so," Bill smiled.

Confidently, I stood on my toes and planted a quick kiss on his lips. He looked a little starstruck at first, but his smile came back instantly.

Yes, it would be a very interesting trip.


	6. The World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Irish win. Bill and Evelyn celebrate in a different way from the others.

The crowd roared when the Irish team won by only 10 points. The Weasley family, minus a pouting Ron, cheered and screamed their joy. None of us expected such a close win.

Bill picked me up and twirled me around. I giggled and looked at his face when he put me down. The green handprint – courtesy of me – stood out against his pale skin and red hair. I kissed him in celebration. His lips were warm and twisted into a smile when I pulled back. Everyone was too busy to notice, so Bill greedily responded with a kiss of his own. It started to get a little heated for the public eye. I mean, we had just announced our feelings recently, so hormones were running high. Ever since then, I couldn't get the man out of my head. I was more than ready to spend a little alone time with the curse breaker.

I pulled away to breathe. "We should sneak out before they notice. Also, you have green lipstick all over your mouth."

Bill grinned, wiping the corner of my mouth with his thumb. "It's all over yours, too. My tent?"

With hurried movements, Bill grabbed my hand and tugged me behind him. It was a struggle to get through the crowds, but once we broke through, we ran for Bill's tent. I laughed hard when Bill slipped making a quick turn. He caught himself and we continued without delay.

We finally reached his tent and scurried inside. I paused a moment to take in the interior of his tent, but I quickly got distracted by Bill pulling me into his arms.

"Ireland won," I said, gazing at the man before me.

"There will be a huge celebration soon."

"Sure, but I think our celebration is going to be a lot more interesting, yeah?" I felt giddy know what was going to happen.

Bill smiled and kissed me softly. I grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him back, happily letting his tongue roam my mouth. We figured since my lipstick was smeared everywhere, why not smear it even more? Bill walked backwards through the tent until he sat down in a chair. Without parting, I sat on his lap. My arms snaked around his shoulders, while his hands cupped my butt. Our kisses started to slow down a little, letting us enjoy the moment. We finally stopped, keeping our foreheads together.

"Do you think they've noticed we're gone yet?" I asked, breathless and with closed eyes.

"Definitely."

I nodded and stood up. Bill stared at me curiously. I didn't respond. Instead, I plopped onto his bed that was much nicer than mine in the girls' tent. I would have to sneak in and take it at night. I didn't think he'd mind too much even if we weren't together.

Bill soon joined me, hovering above me. His hair looked amazing falling down around his face. I was so enthralled by it that I ran my fingers through the strands. He reached down and started wiping the lipstick off of my face. A small smile was on his lips.

"It's hopeless, Bill. We'll have to wash our faces."

"We have to do that anyway." His pointer finger traced the green line splitting my forehead and the streaks of green on my cheeks. I went for a Native American tribal face paint.

My hands made their way to the back of his neck to pull him down for another snogging. His body slowly coming to rest on mine felt like a warm blanket. My whole body was covered in goosebumps.

Before long, articles of clothing disappeared. A sock. A shirt. A pair of pants. The paint on our faces was eventually the only thing left. My eyes wandered over Bill, his doing the same over me. I knew we weren't strangers to the moment unfolding – we were adults who had been with other people –, but there was something exciting about it being me and Bill. Maybe it was the idea of people being all around the tent, or maybe it was simply because I was with the one man I loved for years before.

No words were spoken. There was no need. We did our best to be as quiet as possible just in case someone got too close. I let out a few whimpers when we joined together that Bill quickly silenced with a kiss. I returned the favor when a groan of his own escaped. The green handprint on his face seemed more sensual to me when his eyes closed. Before I knew it, I closed my own eyes and let out the quietest moan as I trembled in ecstasy. My body seemed to lose control of itself, so I held onto Bill as if he was the only sturdy thing in my life. It didn't work well because his body soon mimicked mine.

Our breathing calmed as we stayed lying together on Bill's bed. Bill left kisses all over my face, making me giggle. I resorted to kissing his shoulder and jawline.

"I wonder if they'll come looking for us," I whispered, brushing Bill's hair from his face.

"Maybe."

We continued to gaze at each other, our hands unable to stay away from the other person. Everything felt perfect.

Until we heard the screaming.


	7. Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack at the World Cup.

Spells flew every which way. People screamed as they ran from the Death Eaters burning down tents. It was a riot. For what? I assumed to praise Voldemort and his past successes.

I barely got my pants and shirt on before bursting out of Bill's tent. He followed in just as little time, his wand already out. I had to dig around for mine.

"I'll go find everyone," I told him. "Go and save as many people as you can. I'll meet you in the woods."

Bill nodded and we split up. I did my best to send anyone I came across into the nearby forest. Most listened, but there were few who ignored me and ran their own way. I couldn't waste any time saving them. I had to find all the Weasley kids, Harry, and Hermione.

I came across Arthur and rushed to him. "Where are the kids?"

He glanced at me, "I sent them into the woods with everyone else. Go find them. Keep them safe."

I was already on it, bolting through the burning tents toward the tree line. I searched the crowd for a bunch of redheads until I found three familiar faces. "Ginny! George! Fred!" I cried, pulling the three of them into a hug. I squeezed them to me in relief. "I'm so glad you're all safe. Where are Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"We lost them at some point," Ginny said. "We haven't seen them since."

"I'll have to search for them. You three need to stay here."

"Evelyn!"

Arms wrapped around me, knocking the wind from my chest. I knew who it was instantly, but I wasn't expecting such a reunion.

"Bill, I'm okay. We need to find the three who always manage to get themselves into trouble." I turned to face him, giving him a proper hug. I was mildly surprised when our lips touched in front of his siblings.

"So that's what you two were up to," George said.

Fred leaned on his twin's shoulder, "It explains a lot. The clothes, the hair, Evie's lipstick all over your face, Bill."

"We don't have time for this," I scowled. "We have to get-"

Suddenly, the sky lit up green. All of us found a skull forming in the clouds, staring back with empty eyes. A snake slithered through the mouth. The Dark Mark. The sound of Apparating was heard. The Death Eaters must have been leaving because the chaos came to an end.

Arthur found us, the green making him look ill. "All of you go back to the Burrow now."

"We're missing Harry, Ron, and Hermione," I said. "We have to find them."

He nodded, "We'll find them. Just get back to Molly and get cleaned up. Everything will be fine."

I didn't want to go, but Bill took my hand and forced all of us to walk somewhere safe to Apparate away. Bill took the twins and I took Ginny. We landed a hill away from the Burrow, the five of us running to the house.

Molly was already waiting for us. I assumed Arthur sent her a message in the midst of the riots. She wrapped her arms around all of us, kissing our heads and weeping. The twins whined about it and pulled away, disappearing into the house. Ginny stayed longer, sending soothing words to Molly. When Bill and I were left, she took in our attire.

"How bad was it?" she asked, wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"They burnt down everything," Bill said. "Tortured a Muggle family."

My eyes were wide when I looked at him. Muggles were involved? That wasn't good.

"Oh, dear..." Molly sighed. "We'll figure this out. Both of you go get washed up and get some proper sleep."

We nodded and walked inside the house, holding hands to comfort the other. Bill took one step up the stairs when Molly called out from the kitchen.

"There will not be any spending the night in each other's rooms. You both are examples to the younger children and I better not hear of anything inappropriate happening at that Cup."

My bottom lip found itself snug between my teeth as I gazed at Bill. He had the sweetest smile on his face. I left a soft kiss on his hand in response.

"Of course, Mum. We wouldn't think of it."

"I mean it, William Weasley!"

We walked upstairs to the nearest empty bathroom. It was conveniently on the same floor of Bill's room. The lights were off in the hall, leaving us blind. It didn't stop Bill from pressing me against the bathroom doorframe and kissing me deeply. I was glad to press my lips against his.

"I'll see you after your bath, right?" he asked, his hands resting on my waist.

"Even if it means your mother will rip us a new one, I'll be finding myself in your bed again." I grinned, kissing him once again.

"See you soon, Evelyn."


	8. Telling the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time all of Bill's family know he and Evelyn are together.  
> *Third-person point of view*

It was Christmas time. There wasn't much snow, but there was a chilling rain that froze everyone to their core throughout the day. Evelyn was bundled in sweaters, a coat, a large knitted scarf, and thick mittens as she walked toward the Burrow. She Apparated to a nearby hill because she wanted to take a little stroll before the festivities. She was glad she sent her trunk over the day before.

Her chapped lips turned up when she saw the welcoming glow from the Burrow's windows. She was so ready to be around one of her favorite families and eat Molly's amazing food. Most of all, she was excited to see Bill. He was her favorite Weasley of all, especially since he was her boyfriend. Evelyn's heart still beat fast at the thought. With a hop, she started her run toward the crooked home.

The warmth from inside the house enveloped her when she reached the front porch. It only took one knock for the door to swing open and the motherly arms of Molly to surround her cold form.

"Oh, Evie, dear!" she greeted. "We are so glad you finally made it! Come in, come in! Let's get you warm!"

Evelyn barely got in the door before Molly started explaining that Charlie was missing the holidays because of work. Evelyn was all over the place in her mind and didn't notice Molly had taken all of her warm winter protection off of her. Mr. Weasley was the luckiest man to have such a talented wife!

"Let's get you by the fire. You must be freezing!" the best mother in the world exclaimed, practically dragging Evelyn toward the couch. She sat her down and wrapped the largest knitted blanket she had around the witch. "You stay there and warm up. I'll let Bill know you're here. Dinner will be in two hours."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," she smiled, snuggling into the blanket. It was so warm.

"Evie's here!"

She wondered where the other children were. But then she remembered. Because of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, none of the Weasley children were home. It was disappointing. Evelyn was looking forward to seeing everyone, but she would have to take a trip to Hogwarts just to see everyone before the next part of the tournament. None of them would be happy if she gave their gifts out a week or two late.

During her plan-making to Hogwarts, her view of the crackling fire was obstructed by a pair of warm hands. Evelyn smiled, biting her lower lip.

"Guess who?" the person whispered in her ear.

"Oh, I don't know. Could it be Ron?" She acted as if she was thinking. "No, wait. He's at Hogwarts. Charlie? That can't be right. I was just told he was still in Romania."

Hot breath was at her ear, "You are infuriating, love."

Evelyn pulled the hands from her face and leaned back to welcome the quick kiss Bill had for her. "Hello, handsome."

His hair – God, his hair – was so perfectly messy and so perfectly red. And his eyes were the clearest blue despite the glow of the fire. Evelyn couldn't resist planting a second kiss to his lips, but hers was much longer. Her hands came up, wrapping around his neck to pull him closer to her. The upside down kiss was wonderful but kept him too far away.

"Evie, dear, would you like anything to – Oh!"

Bill and Evelyn split apart in a second. Bill turned, leaning against the back of the couch casually, while she peeked over the couch at a very surprised mother. The couple was as red as cranberries.

"I see you already have a drink." The most horror-inducing comment a parent could make. Evelyn saw Bill's soul leave him at her comment.

"Uh... Sorry."

Molly had the biggest smile Evelyn ever saw. "No! No! I'm so happy that Bill has finally found such a wonderful woman. I had a feeling when I saw you two holding hands after the World Cup, but I just wasn't sure!"

"Mum," he groaned. "Please. Don't."

"Oh, wait till I tell your father when he gets home!" She ignored her eldest son completely. "He'll be so happy! And all of your siblings! Oh, dear!"

Suddenly, all her happiness evaporated. She gave both of them the meanest mother look. "I hope you two have rules set in place, especially while in this home. Don't forget, there are children that look up to you both."

No need for her to know anything. Evelyn did her best to hold a straight face and not meet Bill's glance. It would give everything away.

"Of course, Mum. We will be the perfect example." Bill was hiding a smile. He was such a little devil. It was a wonder where Fred and George learned it.

She nodded her acceptance and then pulled her son into a bear hug. Once she was done with him, she leaned over the couch and did the same to Evelyn. "I'm so happy for you both. I can't tell you how often I prayed you two would get together, especially when things didn't work out with you and Charlie, Evie. Bill is such a lovely match."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

Bill placed his hand on his mother's shoulder. His smile was sweet. "Mum, I think I smell dinner burning."

She exclaimed and scampered back to the kitchen. They knew she was using magic, but she seemed to catch Bill's plea to leave them alone.

Bill sighed and fell backward over the couch. His long legs looked hilarious as they hung over the back of the couch. His hair fanned around his head until he moved and his head fell off the cushion. He had to reposition so he could stare at his lovely girlfriend. He grabbed her hand.

Evelyn smiled at him, "I guess we need to write a letter to your siblings to let them know before your mum does."

"Let's do one better. After dinner, we're going to Apparate outside the gates and surprise them at the dance."

And they did. Bill told his parents that the two of them were going to London for a little bit, and of course, his mother suggested the Floo Network. Thankfully, Bill smoothly explained that it was less messy to Apparate and she agreed. Mr. Weasley had to tug his wife away as she went on about how sweet it was for them to go on a date after dinner.

Once they were free, Bill and Evelyn left with a pop. When Evelyn opened her eyes again, Hogwarts loomed over the valley they landed in. It was just as beautiful as it was when they were in school.

"We better change, or we'll stand out," Bill suggested.

Evelyn smiled at him while waving her wand over her head. In seconds, her winter outfit transformed into an olive green dress that draped over her body. It swirled around her legs elegantly, revealing black, high-top Chucks. She would always wear those no matter her outfit. Evelyn's long hair had a few chunky braids to add dimension to the wavy locks. She looked like a flower child.

Bill, on the other hand, his hair stayed virtually the same when he waved his wand. His outfit became black slacks, with a comfortable pair of black shoes. He wore a white button up that was hardly seen under the black dress robe with matching green trim. It was very classy.

"Well, don't you look even more handsome," Evelyn grinned as she wrapped her arms around him.

He kissed her softly, "I'd love to stand here and talk longer, but I think it's in our best interest to get inside before we freeze."

"Right," she nodded, stepping away from him. "Let's go."

Neither of them was surprised to find Dumbledore at the entrance. It still didn't surprise them when he smiled his mysterious smile and welcomed them inside. Evelyn was always intrigued by the man.

The Great Hall was full of students. Hundreds were dancing to the music, but there were plenty sitting off to the sides. Ron and Harry were a part of that few.

Forgetting the real reason why they snuck into an underage dance, Bill led Evelyn to the dance floor where they went back to their Hogwarts days. They danced, laughed, and even snuck in a few kisses. It was a fun break from adulthood.

Eventually, to the shock of the Weasley siblings, the two of them gathered Ginny, Fred, George, and even Hermione over to where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"So why did a couple of old farts interrupt the evening," Fred asked, smirking at his twin.

George matched his brother, "We have a couple of ladies waiting to be swept off their feet."

Ginny stared between her oldest brother and the woman she saw as a sister. It clicked instantly. "Are you finally dating?"

All eyes were on the couple. Bill responded with a soft smile while Evelyn pulled the young girl into her arms and squealed about how smart she was.

"It's about time!" Ron said, a little irritation in his voice. Evelyn gathered that his night was not going as well as hers.

"So when are you getting married?" the twins asked in unison.

Bill blushed, "Uh, we aren't –"

"This is still new, you two," Evelyn interrupted.

"World Cup new?" Ginny teased. "I think that was nearly half a year ago."

Hermione's jaw fell open. "You two have been together that long and didn't tell anyone?!"

And so their announcement became a round of 20 questions. When Bill's siblings – plus Harry and Hermione – were sated, Professor McGonagall announced that the ball was coming to an end. Bill and Evelyn took that moment to bid them all farewell and a happy Christmas before they ducked out of the Great Hall. 

* * *

 

Back at the Burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already gone to bed. The fire was still going, nearing the end of its life, but Bill and Evelyn sat cuddled on the floor in front of it. The freezing rain came back in full force when they Apparated near the house. They didn't get to change out of their nice clothes until they entered the Burrow. But by then, they were soaked through.

As a result, Bill had them sit near the last embers of the fire, wrapped in a couple of blankets. Both were glad his parents were in bed because they sat together in their undergarments, capturing as much heat from each other as possible. Evelyn was the warmest by far with her back pressed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her. Bill didn't mind.

"We still have to write Charlie a letter," Evelyn whispered, leaning her head against his arms.

"We'll do that tomorrow. I think it's time we went to bed."

Evelyn snuggled more into his chest, "But it's so warm here."

Bill's chest vibrated as he chuckled. "Yes, but I'm sure you'd be more embarrassed to be found in your underwear down here than in a room where we can lock the door."

"Alohamora can just undo the lock, Bill."

"Not if we lock it with an anti-unlocking charm."

She leaned back to look at him. "And do you know such a charm?"

He grinned, "Of course! I had to learn it to keep goblins out of my office at Gringotts. But I like what I'm locking away much more than anything in my office, so it should be even more effective."

"Take me away then!"

A quiet laugh left Evelyn as Bill took her in his arms and stood, the blankets falling away. Like a gentleman, he carried her up the stairs and into his room. He laid her on his bed before going back to turn out the lights. Evelyn instantly trapped Bill in her arms when he laid down beside her. With quick kisses and whispered goodnights, the couple hit the pillows hard. They hardly heard Molly's upset chatter to Arthur about them sharing a bed.

"Molly, dear," Arthur said, rubbing his wife's arm. "The house is empty and they're adults. Don't fight this battle." 

Molly muttered her disappointment but eased back into bed beside her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the Yule Ball probably didn't happen on Christmas (it's been forever since I've read or watched the movies), but it had to be this way for the chapter.


	9. Fleur Delecour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn meets the new intern at Gringotts while working security.  
> *back to first person POV*

After Voldemort's return during the Triwizard Tournament, everything became more chaotic. Poor Harry was being accused of lying, everyone in the Ministry was working harder than ever, and my job description suddenly became security the following summer. I argued against my sudden job change, but once I realized that I would be security at Gringotts Wizarding Bank, I wasn't so upset about it. 

I practically skipped through the bank, goblins glaring at me for being obnoxious. Of course, I didn't care at all. My one goal was to find Bill and I did. His boss was in the office with him and immediately grumbled when I leaped into Bill's arms. He walked out of the office with a short reminder toward Bill to get his work done. As soon as he was gone, I captured Bill's lips with my own. Our kiss wasn't long, because there was work to be done, but it still brought heat into my cheeks.

"Can you believe that we get to work in the same place for a while?" I grinned, stepping away from him. "We have to make sure we actually get our work done, huh?"

A soft chuckle escaped my boyfriend's lips, "Unfortunately so. Where are you supposed to be today?"

"I have to walk the vaults for a while and check in with the bank security regularly to make sure they haven't seen anything odd."

He nodded. Bill walked to his desk and started looking through some papers his boss handed him. I meandered through his office, looking at his books on the shelves. I didn't want to go walk the lower levels of the bank quite yet. I was a tad needy after the tournament and the impending danger of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Spending a year helping with the Triwizard Tournament kept me away from Bill longer than I liked. He just couldn't stick around for very long because life as a curse breaker is always busy.

There was a knock at his door. I turned to watch Bill stand and open his door. One of his superiors stood there with a young woman, one that I recognized.

"Mr. Weasley, this is Miss Delacour. She has taken an internship here for the summer and will most likely learn from you."

Bill smiled his lovely warm smile, holding his hand out to the blonde, blue-eyed beauty. "Welcome to Gringotts. I look forward to working with you. You can call me Bill."

"Thank you." Her voice was light and very accented. "Fleur Delacour."

I stood and watched the three discuss the plans for the French intern. I never thought I was a jealous person, but the way her eyes never left Bill's face really bothered me. And Bill was oblivious to it, so I couldn't be mad for her for noticing that he is dashingly handsome. I couldn't keep my irritation buried the longer I watched.

Finally, the goblin and the girl left. Bill shut his door and met my gaze. I saw his face change in concern and he quickly came over to me. "Is something wrong, Evelyn?"

Scowling past him and at the door, I crossed my arms. I looked up at him. "I didn't appreciate the way the intern was staring at you."

"What?"

"I didn't see her eyes leave you once during that interaction. She clearly has noticed that you are extremely easy on the eyes and I don't like it."

"Oh, Evie," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "You know I only have my eyes on you, right?"

"Of course! It's her that I don't trust. She's clever. I was impressed by her in the tournament, but I'm not impressed by her unprofessional ogling."

Bill kissed my forehead and then my frowning lips. "Please don't worry about her. I do know how to protect my heart from any woman except you, love."

A half smile appeared on my face. "If she gives you trouble, let me know and I'll be happy to escort her away," I said, tugging on the front of Bill's jacket.

"You will be the first person I request for security."

I forced myself to leave his arms and straightened his shirt. "And speaking of security, I need to get down to the vaults. I'll see you around lunch, okay?"

Bill pressed a quick kiss to my lips, "I look forward to seeing you then." 

We parted. Before I shut the door, I glanced back at Bill. He was instantly focused on whatever he had in front of him and it put a smile on my face. I loved him and how much he cared for his work. He was always that way. He was a role model back at school and hell, he still was. I wondered if I told him that before. I would have to.

I gently shut his office door and strut to my post. I walked past one of Bill's superiors and the French girl. I saluted the goblin and walked around the corner.

"Who iz zat?" Fleur asked.

I stopped and waited for an answer.

The goblins grumbles made me snicker. "The woman Mr. Weasley likes to keep for company."

"Oh, really?"

"Humans and their odd fascination with love," the goblin muttered.

With a satisfied smile, I made my way toward the vaults. Maybe the intern wouldn't need me to deter her from Bill if his boss did the work for her. I would just have to be even more obnoxious to the goblin with my interactions with Bill. Or, to do one better, I could just be extremely affectionate when she's around. I shook my head. That might be a little much. Either way, I could trust Bill, even if the Delacour girl started acting bolder. 

I was about to press the button to bring the elevator up to my floor when a paper bird landed on my shoulder. It tweeted like a canary and I rolled my eyes, knowing full well who sent it. I carefully unfolded the bird to find a short written message in Bill's ridiculously neat penmanship. 

_I love you. - Bill_

A grin lit up my face and I used my wand to write my response back. The paper folded back into a canary and fluttered back toward Bill's office. I pressed the elevator button. It was time for work.

_I love you, too._


	10. Securing Vaults is Boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie comes around to Gringotts to check on the dragon and gets to spend a little time with his brother and Evelyn.

That summer of security was the worst summer I ever experienced. Nothing ever happened except the one time Fleur came to Bill's office and found us in a not so wholesome embrace. She made sure to knock after that. Aside from that one day, my job was unbearably boring. Security jobs always left me craving adventure.

Things picked up when Bill and I had to go to Grimmauld Place for a few Order meetings, but the bank was waiting for us afterward. I started to think I would never get out of there.

After a particularly uneventful day patrolling the vaults, I heard a familiar voice coming from the dragon's den. Forgetting that I was meeting Bill for lunch, I bolted toward the voice, immediately latching onto the body it came from. I squeezed tightly as the goblins he spoke to groaned about my impossible behavior.

"Nice to see you again, Evie."

I stared up at the familiar freckled face of Charlie Weasley and grinned. "I heard your voice and had to come to see you."

The second eldest Weasley excused himself from the goblins, pulling me away with him to keep us from interrupting their work. "What are you doing here, Evie? Are you visiting Bill because I think he's a few floors up," Charlie said as he gave me a warm hug.

"The Ministry has me working security here for an indefinite period of time," I explained. "What brings you to my neck of the woods? I figured you'd be in Romania for some time after the tournament."

"There was a medical emergency with the dragon and I was the first one available to get over here. I was just on my way out when you came along."

I smiled. "I sure hope you plan to see your brother before you leave. He misses you just as much as I do."

Charlie nodded and glanced over my face, "Of course. Are you on your way up?"

I nodded and we found ourselves in the elevator. We caught up on each other's lives, me working for the Ministry and he working with some new dragons. I really missed Charlie. I didn't feel anything like I did when we were in school, but he still held a special place in my heart. I don't like to admit that I have favorites, but Bill and Charlie are certainly my favorite Weasleys.

The elevator stopped and the old metal doors creaked open to let us out. The goblin that manned the elevator grumbled a "have a nice day," but we didn't hear it.

"Are there any girls in Romania that have caught your eye yet?" I had to ask. I loved him once. I wanted to make sure any woman he dated would treat him well. He deserved the world.

He shrugged. "I haven't thought too much about that since I've been there. I spend a lot of my free time with the dragons."

I looped my arm with his. "Well, you better tell me when there's a lucky lady because she has to get my approval. You deserve someone wonderful. You keep getting more and more handsome every time I see you. Any lady would be a fool to miss out."

Red dusted Charlie's cheeks just as Fleur walked by us. She smiled at the Weasley and then awkwardly avoided my gaze once I greeted her. It distracted Charlie from his embarrassment.

"Why didn't she look at you?" he asked.

It was my turn to blush. "She may have walked in on me and Bill when we were... preoccupied in his office."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I swear you two are more trouble than Fred and George. You better not let Mum know or she'll have Bill buried in the garden."

I couldn't help giggling. "I think she already suspects something. We've been seen too many times together in his room. We usually get a stern talking to at breakfast."

Charlie shook his head just as we arrived at Bill's office. I knocked twice before entering. Charlie followed closely behind me.

Bill looked up from his desk, his face lighting up when he saw his brother behind me. He didn't take a moment longer to get up and wrap his arms around him. He gave me a short kiss on my head after.

"I wasn't expecting to see you until Christmas," Bill said.

Charlie responded with the same answer he gave me in the vaults and then the brothers rolled into casual conversation. I watched the two of them, always loving interactions between the Weasley family members. They all spoke to each other in different ways, but the love they held was everpresent.

Both brothers paused in their conversation when I took hold of one of their hands and squeezed. I smiled at them. "Sorry. I just love watching you guys interact."

They laughed and Bill crossed his fingers with mine. "You are the oddest girlfriend I've ever had."

Charlie smirked. "I'd say that you're just odd, Evie."

I only laughed. My day was already better than when it started. I couldn't wait to see the rest of the Weasleys if only two made me so happy.

"I hate to go," Charlie started, "but I need to be on my way back to Romania. It was wonderful seeing you both again."

We said our farewells, me hugging Charlie much longer than Bill did. And then it was just me and Bill. I smiled up at my boyfriend, wrapping my arms around his middle. I was overflowing with joy.

"Why are you so happy?" Bill chuckled, kissing my nose.

"Your family always makes me happy."

The handsome redhead captured my mouth with his lips tenderly. My body pressed against his. My hands unintentionally buried under his shirt to touch his warm back. I wanted to skip lunch and just remain in that moment. It didn't take long for me to notice a certain body part of his make an appearance, but I pulled away grinning.

"I thought we were going to lunch."

Bill sighed and took a small step back. "You're right. I got a little carried away." I held in a snicker as he readjusted himself. "Let's go."

I took his hand and kissed his wrist as he led me out of his office. "Don't worry, Bill. We'll have plenty of time later. Would you prefer your flat or mine?"

A nervous chuckle left him as a few goblins passed by as we walked through the halls. "Maybe this is a conversation best left for later."

Laughter erupted from my throat. It was amazing how Bill could go from ready to have his way with me to extremely embarrassed about the idea. It was one of the many reasons I loved him. I kissed his cheek while we walked, "I expect that chat to happen after lunch then."

Bill nearly tripped over his own feet. "A-As you wish, love."


	11. Grimmauld Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly accidentally learns a little detail about Bill and Evelyn's relationship that does not make her happy.

Sitting beside Bill and Tonks, I tried to keep my attention on the meeting at hand. But after the return of Voldemort and the constant issues within the Ministry – no thanks to the dark wizard – there hadn't been much time for sleep. The stress of the situation was taking a toll on all of us. When Harry was taken to Grimmauld Place, it made the problem seem more real. Voldemort was wreaking havoc in places he had yet to infiltrate.

I didn't realize I was falling asleep on my hand until Tonks nudged me. I looked at her, eyes half open, but I didn't really see her. The exhaustion was too much. Lucky for me, the meeting ended soon after my "nap." I didn't try to get up. Instead, I rested my head on Bill's shoulder to attempt a more comfortable nap.

"Bill, dear," his mother said, her smile evident in her voice, "please take Evie up to bed. She needs some proper rest."

"I'm okay," I muttered. "Plus, if Bill takes me to bed, I won't get any sleep."

There was an awkward silence between mother and son. I was oblivious to it as I felt sleep prod at me again.

"William Arthur Weasley," Molly whispered in a way that had me jerking awake. "I don't want to know, but you better be back down here in ten minutes."

"Yes, Mum," he said, standing and helping me to my feet.

We reached the second floor when I apologized to him. "I didn't mean to say that."

Bill smiled at me. "It's okay. My mum will always be that way no matter how old I get. She'd still react like that even after we get married."

"Married? Are you thinking about marrying me, Bill?"

He smirked at me as we stopped outside my door. "Maybe someday," he said.

"I'm sure your mother will completely forget everything whenever that happens," I laughed, excited that the man before me even considered marrying me one day.

"Oh, she'll everything we've done before the wedding over our heads for the rest of my life. She'll never look at you as being in the wrong, though. She already sees you as the perfect daughter."

I stood on my toes and kissed him. "I'm flattered."

"You need to get some sleep," Bill told me. "I'll check on you when I'm off to bed."

"Yeah? You planning on waiting until everyone is asleep before joining me?" I kissed him again.

"It would be a shame to let my girlfriend sleep by her self." Bill opened the door to my room. He pressed a soft kiss to my forehead. "I'll see you in a few hours. Get some rest, love."

I nodded and walked into my room. Right as shut my door, I sent Bill and enticing smile until the door separated us. I hoped Molly wouldn't be too hard on him.

After changing into a tank top and shorts, I climbed into bed. I couldn't sleep. I wanted to and I tried, but my exhaustion was gone. I was anxious for Harry and the future of the next generation of witches and wizards. What if we weren't enough to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters? I couldn't imagine a world where evil ruled. I would have to fight harder to make sure our future was a happy one.

My door quietly opened and closed. Time flew by faster than I expected. I sat up and looked at the form of Bill highlighted by the moonlight coming through the window.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"No. I couldn't sleep. I'm worried, Bill."

Bill wrapped his arms around me. "It'll be okay. We will be ready for anything that happens and we'll protect each other."

"Harry is being forced to grow older than he is. What kind of childhood is that?"

"Harry is strong and a Gryffindor. He'll be safer than any of us, Evelyn." Bill brushed my hair with his fingers, helping me relax. "Let's get some sleep, all right? We can't protect anyone without sleep."

I nodded and laid back down. Bill removed his shirt and settled next to me. I cuddled up to his chest, placing a quick kiss to the spot near his heart.

"Do you think your mum will check our rooms in the morning?" I whispered.

"Undoubtedly. Don't worry about her. I'll take all of her scoldings for you."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "I love you, Bill. I look forward to the day you ask me to be your wife."

His laugh was warm and calming. "I love you, too."

The house creaked and the woman in the portrait could be heard muttering through the curtains hiding her. Soft snores were heard along with the mumbled words of sleep talkers.

Bill and I weren't asleep, yet, but we were on our way. Our eyes were shut and we let the heartbeats and steady breathing lead us to our dreams. I felt Bill's hand trail up to my head and gently grip my hair. He seemed to always fall asleep like that. It was cute. I pressed my lips against his chest one more time, but the kiss never had the chance to finish because sleep finally took over.


	12. Raw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets attacked by Greyback, making Evelyn and him wonder what will happen next.  
> *Third-person again*

Evelyn was stuck helping at the Ministry, knowing full well that the Order was gearing up for something big at Hogwarts thanks to Severus' information about Voldemort attacking. She was not happy about it. There was nothing she could do except wait. Waiting wasn't her strongest asset when it came to the well-being of her friends.

Everything seemed to be going fine until all hell broke loose at the Ministry. Aurors were suddenly being set to Hogwarts, other people were leaving for safety. Evelyn was immediately on her feet and rushed into the Ministry lobby. She couldn't take the Floo Network without causing a little bit of trouble for anyone in the Order and Apparating was just as watched. Lucky for her, Portkeys were strewn about different locations for easy and undetectable travel. It took her no time to get to the portkey in a nearby alley of London. She touched the glass bottle on the ground and was whisked away to Grimmauld Place.

No one was there. The house was eerily quiet. Evelyn walked into the kitchen just as a blue light flew in, a Patronus. It pulsed with Mr. Weasley's voice telling her to meet them at St. Mungo's. All she had to hear was Bill's name paired with "hurt" and she Apparated her way to the hospital once she was a safe distance from Grimmauld Place. She ran in, frantically asking every nurse and doctor where William Weasley was roomed. Evelyn hesitated outside the door to his room. She didn't know what she'd see when she entered. A deep breath. She opened the door.

Mrs. Weasley was at his bedside, holding his hand while Mr. Weasley stood by the window. They both looked at Evelyn but her eyes were only on Bill. He was awake, sitting up, and looking right at her almost afraid. One side of his face was covered in bandages, from his hairline to his neck.

His mother stood beside her husband to let Evelyn sit beside Bill. The young witch grabbed his hand and hugged it to her chest. "Oh, Bill. What happened?"

"Fenrir Greyback."

Her heart stopped. "Are you...?"

"We're not sure."

"Remus is going to stop by later," Mr. Weasley said. "He can give a little insight on Bill's well-being."

Evelyn gingerly touched his uncovered cheek. The Weasley parents snuck out when they noticed Evelyn get quiet, clearly wanting to talk to her boyfriend alone. The door shut behind them and Evelyn pressed a short kiss to Bill's lips.

"How do you feel?"

Bill didn't look directly at her. "I'm worried. I don't know what will happen to me, to you... to us."

"Nothing is going to change between us, Bill," she said. "I don't care if you are forced to change once a month. I'm going to be there for you, okay? We'll be stronger than ever."

It was heartbreaking to see Bill's eyes moisten as he looked at her. She silently wrapped him into her arms and kissed his bandages. His arms snaked around her torso and his face buried into her hair. 

* * *

 

Remus was confident Bill would be fine and completely human. He made a joke about Bill's diet changing to raw meat, but there was nothing to worry about. Remus did say for Bill and Evelyn to be cautious during the next full moon just in case.

Later that night, Evelyn was curled up next to a sleeping Bill when a nurse came in to change his bandages. She watched and held her breath, waiting to see the damage. Bill was awake by then and just stared at his girlfriend curiously. Her reaction would make or break him.

The scratches were long and inflamed. They weren't deep, but they looked unpleasant. The nurse used her wand to medicate the wound and then covered the marks with fresh bandages. She left silently, leaving the two alone again.

"I love you," she said. "You're still Bill."

"You're not bothered?"

She shook her head and snuggled back into his chest. "Of course not. You're still just as handsome as before, not that it matters because I love you for who you are. Plus, a battle scar is pretty sexy."

"Not when I could be a werewolf."

"You won't. I believe Remus. The doctor doesn't seem too concerned about it either." Evelyn took his hand in hers. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Bill. It won't be easy, but I'll be here to support you and help you."

Bill squeezed her tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. I love you."

"We're going to hex that damn werewolf's arse, okay? I want to give him a piece of my mind."

He chuckled. "I don't doubt it, love. He'll be rightfully terrified when you come at him with your wand ready."

Evelyn kissed his shoulder. "He'll regret ever hurting you."

"Yes, he will."

The hospital was slowly quieting down as the day was coming to an end. The faint sounds of nurses and doctors walking around the halls and other injured or sick people in their respective rooms. It wasn't nearly as peaceful as the cottage or Grimmauld Place in the late hours of the night. 

"Don't ever think that whatever those scratches leave on your physical or mental person makes you any less than you are." Evelyn played with a button on Bill's shirt. "I'm still going home with you every night and I'm still going to marry you when you ask because you are the best man I have in my life."

Bill didn't move. "You are something else, Evelyn."

She squeezed him once and closed her eyes. "I'll see your handsome face in the morning, yeah?"

"I won't be going anywhere, love."

"Good because I won't either."


	13. Bring Me to Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of Hogwarts - a portion

It was time. Voldemort's power went too far and put Hogwarts students at risk. The Order wasn't going to stand in the shadows anymore. We were going to fight for the sake of future witches and wizards. We were going to fight for each other. We were going to fight for Harry.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione made it to Hogwarts after disappearing again once they came to Shell Cottage. Bill and I offered to house them for a time, but they were eager to get moving. They didn't tell us much and were gone before we woke up the next morning. Their arrival at Hogwarts was the first we'd seen of them since.

I don't remember much that happened before hexes and curses started to fly across Hogwarts grounds. I only remember coming across Ginny and Neville and suddenly a couple of Death Eaters attacked us. I fought hard to keep the younger students safe, but they did well holding their own. Bill split off with his dad, leaving me to find students. We needed to keep as many as we could safe from harm.

I dodged green spells flying my way, throwing my own aggressive ones back. With no intention to kill, I fought to stun. I was thankful for Ginny and Neville. The three of us managed to knock out the two Death Eaters with little issue. I gladly gave them hard kicks in the side as we ran past them. I was angry at them, at Voldemort. They had little concern for anyone but themselves. I was on a mission to stop them all if I could.

We rushed down some stairs, guiding students toward the Great Hall. I slid around a corner as a couple of hexes came our way. We shot defensive spells behind us.

"You two, go find more students!" I ordered. "I'll stop this Death Eater. Be careful!"

Ginny touched my hand momentarily. "That goes for you, too, Evie. I don't want Bill to lose you."

"He won't. Now go!"

They pushed forward while I turned on the Death Eater. I couldn't be sure if it was a man or woman because of the dark cloak and mask, but they were larger than me. They paused their spell-casting to look at me curiously, head tilted. Then all hell broke loose.

Stunning spells shot out from my wand while green ones came out of the Death Eater's. I used alcoves and statues to block the shots, but I was quickly running out of cover. In an odd moment of skill, I tucked and rolled across the hall and sent a spell toward my opponent. It was a dead shot into the person's chest. They fell to the ground hard. I slumped against a busted statue and calmed my breathing. Being so near deathly spells was humbling and terrifying.

"Evelyn!"

My favorite redhead rushed over to me and pulled me into his arms. Bill was quick to kiss me and hug me tightly. I kept reassuring him that I was okay. 

"We need to keep fighting, Bill," I reminded him, touching his face. "We have a lot of people to protect beyond ourselves."

"I know, I'm sorry. Ginny ran by and said you were fighting by yourself and I was worried."

"It's okay. I'm okay."

He nodded and gripped my hand. He tugged on it, pulling me away from the safety of the statue, but right into the not so unconscious Death Eater I fought. Bill immediately blocked me from their view.

As if in slow motion, Bill and the Death Eater raised their wands. The Death Eater started to speak the killing curse, but Bill was faster. A sickly green spell twisted out of Bill's wand, hitting the Death Eater. They fell to the ground. Dead.

I wasn't shocked that Bill used the killing curse, but I was terrified to see a person lying dead in the hall of Hogwarts. A place that once brought me so much joy was suddenly filled with despair and death. I ignored the tears that ran down my cheeks.

Bill looked straight into my wet eyes, wiping a tear away. "I'm sorry, Evelyn. I just can't bear the thought of you getting hurt, attacked... killed. I don't regret ending that Death Eater."

I didn't speak, but I placed my shaking hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. I was afraid to speak, but I wanted to show him that I appreciated how much he wanted to protect me. I would have handled myself perfectly okay, but having Bill there made me feel safer than ever.

He pulled away just as a loud crash of stone filled the school. "We need to go. There are still students around that we need to get to safety. Are you ready?"

"Let's kick Voldemort's evil arse."

I just wished it was that easy. I wished we didn't have to see any more death. I wished that Voldemort never came back. I wished we could have gone back to our lives without any pain or anger. It's just never that easy.


	14. The Myth of Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Evelyn have to be away from each other for a while, but they manage in their own way.

I didn't always get to see Bill during the summer months, and the summer after Voldemort's demise was one of those terribly horrendous summers without him. The cottage was always far too quiet and lonely without him there. I didn't like it very much, so whenever I finished with work at the Ministry, I went straight to the Weasley's to keep them company. I made it my mission to keep George company as he still mourned dear Fred.

Once the world quieted down from Voldemort's terror, Bill was called to Egypt to do his wonders. I hardly got to rest with him before he was on his way to the desert once again. I tried to get transferred closer to him while he worked, but the Ministry was too damaged to let me go to a different continent. Sadly, they needed my help more than Bill needed me following him around.

About a week into summer, Bill being gone for that time, I woke up to the tap tap tap of something on the bedroom window. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and stared at the unfamiliar brown owl that had a rolled up parchment in his talon. I opened the window, urging the tired-looking owl to hop on my arm, and I untied the parchment. I brought the owl down into the kitchen to give it a little water and a few pieces of food while looking at the paper.

_I hope the bed isn't too cold without me, love. It's far too yellow and tan here. I miss green... and you, of course. We must ensure you travel with me next time because I need your hugs and kisses when I come back to the place I'm staying. Sadly, I must go, but I hope to read your beautiful words soon._

_Love, Bill_

I smiled and rushed to get my own parchment and quill. The owl stared at me, it's head tilting curiously.

_Oh, Bill, it's so good to hear from you. The bed is far too chilly without you. It's been grey here. I miss that red head of hair of yours (and plenty of other things). Next time, we'll make sure Voldemort doesn't ruin a good thing, so I can come with you. Sleeping alone is terrible. I almost purchased a cat just to warm me up at night, but I really only want you for that. I pray this summer goes by quickly because I don't know how long I'll last without your handsome smile._

_Your love, Evelyn_

And so our letters to each other began. Sometimes I'd receive two letters in a week that would simply warm my heart and wish for him to come home again. It was hard, but hearing from him was what kept me going. 

My favorite letters were his sweet ones. He would go on about what he missed about me and I'd return with my own things about him. A few letters got a little risque, which I was quick to hide away just in case Mrs. Weasley came around. My letters were a bit more discreet for the sake of his job. There was no need to have his bosses, let alone the Ministry, see our private conversation. I honestly hoped he'd just call one night instead. It would be much easier to speak without worry of others listening in.

_To my beautiful girlfriend,_

_I'm eager to come home to you, Evelyn. Sleeping without you doesn't bring me rest. I feel my work is lacking, but I'm told otherwise. Only a few weeks remain and I can finally feel like myself. I love you and miss you._

_William_

It was easy to smile seeing that he used his full name rather than 'Bill.' He didn't use it often. She didn't either, well except in moments of scolding or in bed, so it was an adorable surprise.

_Bill,_

_Or William as you've written, making me smile, you will be welcomed back with open arms. I look forward to sharing our bed once again._

The upcoming weeks were slow and no easier than the rest of the summer. Honestly, they were slightly harder than before. I slept less, getting excited as his return neared.

The day I knew he was supposed to arrive at the cottage, I was up long before the sun rose and started cleaning the house. I did dishes, laundry, and even scrubbed the kitchen floor. By the time I finished, the sun was peering over the horizon. I couldn't bring myself to eat anything for breakfast, so I grabbed a book and sat on our couch. I hardly read anything. 

Right around lunchtime, I heard a pop from outside. Tossing my book, I bolted out the door. There he was, walking toward the house, his red hair blowing in the breeze. It was longer and lighter than when he left. I loved it. I didn't let him get any closer as I ran toward him and lept into his arms. My mouth captured his as he held me up with his arms. I didn't let his lips free even as he started walking toward to cottage. I was so happy to have my Bill home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was doing a good job posting chapters from this every day, but I started watching Friday Night Lights... and I've only written things for Tim Riggins since (that was four days ago and I have 13 different pieces I've written). I'm going to try to get back into this posting daily for y'all.
> 
> Also, should I post the FNL stuff? Would anyone be interested at all?


	15. Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you need to take a moment and think about what's happened.  
> *Third person POV*

Bill and Evelyn sat at the table in Shell Cottage. It was peaceful. It was an added bonus Voldemort perished and the Death Eaters went with him. Some went silent while others were taken to Azkaban. It was odd going back to a mundane sort of life.

It was a Saturday, so neither Bill nor Evie needed to be anywhere. Bill had his red hair in a low ponytail to keep the strands from blocking his view of the Daily Prophet. Evie was still wearing one of Bill's old shirts as pajamas, her legs crossed over each other in her seat. She munched on some oatmeal and simply basked in the morning light reaching through the cottage windows. Lazy mornings like that were always her favorite. It gave her time to ponder whatever she wanted.

That morning, she couldn't quit thinking about her time at Hogwarts after Bill graduated. She handled his absence well, but she missed him terribly. Her many other friends made her feel less lonely and visiting the Burrow when any of the Weasley's asked did give her a chance to see her best friend.

"Do you remember when we saw each other again the summer after you graduated?" Evelyn asked.

Bill sat the paper on the table neatly. A large smile was on his face as he thought of the memory. "If I recall, you tackled me right in front of my whole family. My mother pestered me about you for years after that. Charlie didn't speak to me for weeks, too."

She blushed guiltily. "It was an awful way to treat your brother when he was a sweet boyfriend. But I was so happy to see you after a whole year! Merula had been unbearably frustrating and we found my brother trapped in a vault as a ghost. I needed you to make me laugh. Charlie was too serious sometimes."

Bill grabbed Evie's hand. "We laughed a lot that summer. I think you spent a portion crying though."

Evelyn squeezed his hand and chuckled. Her first night at the Burrow that summer was the first time Bill saw her cry. Finding Jacob as a ghost was hard to deal with. Charlie wasn't handling her and Bill's reunion well, but she was too immature to notice it then. She just thought he wanted to be alone. Oh, how wrong she was.

"You let me fall asleep in your bed that night," she said. "You felt so bad that I cried myself to sleep."

"Mum wasn't happy about that until I explained what happened. Charlie wouldn't hear any of it." Bill sighed. "I slept on the floor, but it caused a mess for us, huh?"

She shrugged. "At least your mom made me a really amazing breakfast the next day. It was great, even if Charlie suddenly quit speaking to me and refused to explain what was wrong. I've still not seen your brother as mad as he was then. I'm so glad we mended that friendship."

Bill nodded and stared off into space, seeing the memory play in front of him. "Between Charlie not speaking to me and Mum having me treat you like a piece of china, that summer was like the old days at Hogwarts."

"Didn't you throw a gnome at me later that afternoon?"

"I might have. I was trying to make Charlie talk to me, but it only made it worse."

Evelyn laughed, her eyes closing as she rested her hand on her collar. "The gnome went and bit me and since Charlie was upset, you had to take me to Hogsmeade that weekend to make up for it."

Bill's eyes fell on his girlfriend. "We snuck into Hogwarts, too. You introduced me to Jacob. I half expected him to haunt me when he saw I wasn't Charlie. I looked like such a troublemaker then."

"Then?" Evelyn chuckled. Her laughter died out and her face was somber. "I got you into more trouble looking for those blasted vaults. I had fun at Hogwarts, but I wish I would have spent more of my time just enjoying school with my friends."

"Finding your brother was important to you. None of us were upset about helping you out. We all loved it."

"I think Tonks was always the most excited out of all of us."

The clock on the wall created a peaceful rhythm that was interrupted by a chair's legs scraping across the hardwood floor.

Bill squat beside Evelyn's chair, wrapping his warm arms around her waist. "Tonks would have hated dying for a less important cause. We all understood the danger of protecting Harry."

Evie sniffled, hating that her good memories led to her saddest. "I know. I just miss her. We used to talk about being in each other's weddings. It was so much fun being hers. She just can't be in mine."

Bill's head pressed into her side as his arms tightened around her middle. He didn't know what to say. He knew how much Tonks' death destroyed Evie. Lupin and Fred's death didn't come any easier. He thought their mourning would never end. Some days it hadn't.

"I'm sorry, Bill," Evie said. "I wanted to talk about happy memories."

"We did and will still will. Sometimes we need to talk about what hurts us and that's perfectly okay."

Evelyn nodded, her sniffing present but slowly disappearing.

"Remember when we saw each other in Egypt after years of our jobs taking us across the world from each other?" Bill asked, looking up at his girlfriend.

She laughed softly. "I think your boss was disgusted that a woman could easily take you to the ground with a hug."

"He also didn't understand why anyone would kiss a woman on the cheek, especially one who tackled me to the ground... again."

"Goblins. Such pessimistic creatures."

"You had to be a pest toward him, too." Bill stood up. "It's lucky I'm the best curse-breaker they have."

"I just couldn't resist! And I was only there for a day, so it could have been much, much worse."

"I can only imagine."

Bill patted her head and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a plain mug and filled it with what was left of the coffee. Evelyn had made it that morning. She liked her coffee better than anyone else's. He came back and sat beside her. She leaned over to kiss his shoulder and then went back to eating her breakfast.

"I'm glad Rowan sent you to me," Bill said. "We may not be where we sit now if it weren't for her."

"Incendio is still one of my favorite spells for some odd reason," Evie teased with a wink. "I used it in every duel."

"It's a useful spell. It really came in handy with that ice."

Evie nodded as she finished her last bite. She rubbed her stomach in delight. "It was a great excuse to get you alone."

Bill's cheeks turned pink. "You had no other intentions besides finding your brother."

She laughed. "At the time, yes, but we all know I started noticing boys as the years went on. I was late to the dating game."

"And it had to be Charlie." Bill smiled, no ill will toward his sibling.

Evie shrugged and pushed her bowl further from the edge of the table. "You didn't seem so concerned with little ol' me, so I naturally showed interest in the next brother. It's good that you finally saw me as more than a friend or I would have dated Percy. That would have been a disaster."

The redhead pulled his love onto his lap. His eyes shimmered as he gazed at her. "What a fool I was ignoring the future that stood before me."

"Bill." Evie kissed his reddened cheek, enjoying the scruff against her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer. "It's a good thing we both finally came to our senses."

His arms squeezed her tiny frame. He pressed a kiss to her head and rested his cheek on the same spot. She was right and Bill was so thankful they ended up there. Where would he be without his little vault hunter?


	16. A Lovely Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn and Ginny spend a little time together.
> 
> *Back to first person POV*

I groaned as my alarm shrieked. Sitting up, I smacked the clock, silencing it's repeating shout. Bill turned on his side beside me but didn't quite wake up. Must be wonderful to sleep soundly after an alarm. Frankly, I didn't know why I still set one on my off days. There was no need to. I only needed to get up just in time to get ready for my lunch date with Bill's only sister, Ginny. 

Once Bill and I told everyone we were dating, Ginny started asking me questions about relationships. As she got older, we started meeting for lunch or tea and we would chat for hours. It became a tradition every few weeks. It had been too long since I had a proper talk with the youngest Weasley.

Sighing, I laid back down, snuggling into Bill's back. He still didn't move. Even when my arm and leg draped over him, he remained still. Work was busy the day before. He came home exhausted. I sent him to bed when he snoozed with a spoon still in his mouth. Kissing him goodnight was a whole different adventure. He managed to confuse my mouth with my ear. Poor Bill.

My eyes closed and I welcomed sleep once more.

The second time I woke up, something warm and soft roamed around my face, my shoulders, chest, everywhere. I cracked my eyes open to see Bill awake. He let his lips brush against my arm before he noticed me awake.

"Good morning, love," he whispered, brushing my unwashed, messy hair from my face.

The laziest of smiles graced my face. "It certainly is a good morning. What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven."

I sat up. "What? I slept that long?! I'm going to be late!" I hopped out of bed and immediately started putting on random clothing from the floor. I didn't even care that I pulled on one of Bill's sweaters – I wouldn't have cared at any point. Bill watched me with a soft smile.

As soon as I was finished, I ran into the restroom to finish up and hide my oily roots with a beanie. I grabbed my purse and wand before sitting beside Bill with a bounce. 

He always looked so handsome after waking up. His hair was fabulously messy, his eyes shiny from a good night's rest. His skin always seemed to have a little more color to it too. He was more than I ever imagined and it still blew my mind every day.

I captured his lips, very aware of his attire underneath the quilt. It was difficult to pull away when his hand cradled the back of my head to keep me stationary. Unfortunately, I had to end our snogging early.

"I need to meet your sister, Bill." I took a deep breath to calm my heart. "I'll be back in a few hours and this can continue."

A single kiss to my forehead and Bill smiled. "Have fun with my sister. I'll be waiting eagerly for your return."

I kissed him one last time and then scampered out of the room. I Apparated to a little cafe in town, Terry's Cafe. Ginny and I loved the sandwiches there and the atmosphere was perfect for our get-togethers. I wasn't surprised to see my beautiful red-headed friend already sitting beside the window. I quickly entered the cafe, ringing the bell above the door, and sat down across from her.

"I am so sorry that I'm late. I slept longer than I meant to after my alarm sounded," I explained.

Ginny's smile was welcoming and mischievous. "Are you sure my brother didn't have any part in you being late?"

If it had been true, I would have blushed crimson. Instead, I shook my head. "Not this time. I was simply lazy today."

"That's unusual for you two. By the way, I ordered you a cola and the ham and mustard sandwich. I figured you'd want your food fast."

"You are the absolute best, Ginny."

The conversations between us always started with catching up. We'd tell each other about our jobs, our loves, and our families. Sometimes our conversations would stick closely to one subject. During that meal, our talk surrounded her upcoming wedding and my dear Bill.

Ginny put a chip in her mouth after slathering it with ketchup. "Luna has been doing a good job as my maid of honor, but her tastes are a bit... odd. I just hope she doesn't do anything too strange for the bachelorette party."

"I love Luna's eclectic tastes," I said. "Sure, she has odd beliefs and ideas of fun, but celebrating your last night as an unmarried woman will be fun no matter what she has planned. And I'm not telling you anything."

"I can't bribe it out of you?"

"Definitely not. You'll enjoy it though." I thanked the waitress that refilled my cola and took a long swallow of it. I had an addiction to the sugary drink. It was better than coffee.

A sly smile formed on Ginny's lips as she played with the straw in her water glass. "So, when will we be celebrating your last night as an unmarried woman?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Bill and I have talked about marriage, but he hasn't asked yet. I don't mind though. He'll ask for my hand whenever he deems it right."

"You have been intimate, yeah?"

"Are you sure you want to ask these questions about your brother?" I laughed. I would be mortified to hear anything like that about Jacob.

Ginny giggled. "I'm not asking for extensive details. I just want to know. Plus, Bill and Charlie are probably the least disgusting of my brothers. Percy isn't horrible, but he's such a prat sometimes."

"That's fair. And yes, probably more than you are interested in knowing," I answered, crossing my legs under the table. Talking about it made me think about him and my seat was getting fairly uncomfortable.

"First time?"

"World Cup. The one where the Death Eaters attacked. Literally, right before."

Her eyes grew to the size of her plate. "Are you serious?! That's why you two disappeared to who knows where?! We were all so concerned! Fred and George were making quite a few lewd jokes. I didn't even connect the dots when we found you so disheveled. Green lipstick was all over your face. And Bill's."

"Yup," I grinned. "We didn't get much time to clean our faces before we had to defend campers. Have you and Harry... you know?"

I had never seen Ginny's face match her hair so well.

"Um, not quite like what you're thinking. Mum is extremely wary of my virtue, no matter how much she loves Harry. But we've... experimented."

Glancing around the cafe, I leaned forward. "Details, please!" I may or may not have wanted some ideas. I wasn't that old, but what the younger generation was into always seemed starkly different.

Another hour passed before Ginny and I parted ways, Apparating back to our designated homes. I appeared just outside Shell Cottage with a pop. My hand was on the door, ready to open it when I spotted Bill sitting on the beach. I quietly made my way to him.

I stopped right beside him and just stood there. My hand touched the top of his head, flatting the stray hairs the wind was trying to carry away. "You okay, Bill?" I asked. My voice was almost inaudible over the waves hitting the shore.

"Definitely." I felt his fingers wrap around my calf. "Especially now that you're home."

Squatting down to his level, I took his hand from my calf and held it in mine. "Well, now that I'm home, why don't we go for a walk and when we get back, I can teach you some stuff I learned today." I attempted to make the look on my face suggestive.

He groaned. "Please don't tell me you learned something like that from my baby sister."

"Okay, I won't then."

Bill's face was horrified.

"Bill, she's about to marry Harry in like a month. I would want to know some things, too, if my wedding was so near. The wedding night is a big, scary event that brides want to go well. Don't worry, she hasn't had sex yet."

"Let's not talk about this. If you wanted a way to turn me on, love, talking about my sister's love life isn't the best topic choice."

My hands rested on both sides of his face as I kissed him hard. When I pulled away, I kept my mouth near his and brushed some of his hair behind his ear. "I'm sure that I can distract you again."

Bill gave me a short kiss. "Are you ready to walk, dear?"

Laughing, I stood up and helped him to his feet. "Come on. Let's get this walk over with so I can get those horrible thoughts of Harry and Ginny together out of your poor mind."

My boyfriend suddenly flipped me onto his shoulder. "You are a brat, Evelyn Patterson, and I'll have to research girls your brother dated in school. If he's anything like you, he definitely found a few birds to mingle with."

"Don't you dare, William Arthur Weasley! I'll get all the dirt from Ginny about her wedding night and you'll never be free from your baby sister becoming a woman!"

I was suddenly placed in the sand, lying on my back, trapped underneath Bill. I stared at him with a smirk. He matched it.

"It seems we will be spending a lot of time distracting each from our siblings' love lives," I said.

"You are positively infuriating," Bill responded. "But I love you all the same."

My arms snaked around Bill's neck. "That's good. We'd have some problems if you didn't."

I saw Bill's smile for only a second until his warm lips met might gently. It didn't take long for us to get a little too enthusiastic. Bill finally had to get up and bring me to the house.

"So no walk then?"

My question was answered with a silent and resounding no.


	17. Sweetest Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is looking for a little different loving from her dear Bill.

My boyfriend was quiet. Well, maybe that wasn't the right word, but timid didn't fit either. He always let me know his feelings for me and he was always so gentle about it. Don't get me wrong, I loved his sweetness, but I was craving a little more aggression. I wanted him to take charge and really make my toes curl. I finally decided to take matters into my hand.

When Bill left for work, I began my devious plan. I cleaned our home until it was spotless because a clean home is always something that makes him relaxed. I took a long shower and made sure to dress in one of his shirts that stopped a few inches above my knees. Hidden beneath was a little secret – or lack thereof – that I knew he'd enjoy. I was going all out to get that man to throw some of his sweetness out the window for a night.

I was in the middle of checking on the cookies I put in the oven when I heard the front door open. I glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was 5 p.m. Time files when planning to push my love out of his comfort zone.

"Smells good, love!" Bill called from the foyer. I heard his boots tumble to the floor as he took them off. My heart was thumping with excitement. I purposely bent over to look at the cookies baking, my rear right in view of the kitchen door. The cookies would need to come out in a couple of minutes. A sharp intake of air had me looking over my shoulder.

Bill stood there, eyes wide and glancing at my butt every few seconds. He shoved his hands in his pockets, smiling sheepishly. "Well, hello, Evie."

I straightened my body and smirked at the handsome redhead. "Welcome home, Bill."

He cleared his throat and awkwardly chuckled. "It is certainly a welcome."

Shrugging, I checked the cookies again. I hummed and shimmied a second before deciding to take the cookies out. They'd cook a little more on the stone.

"Is-Is there a reason for... all this?"

I sidled up to Bill, batting my eyelashes. "Do I need a reason to show my appreciation? You've been working so hard, and I wanted to surprise you, you could say."

Bill stared down at me with shining eyes. I grinned at him, while gently caressing his scarred cheek. "Come. Have some cookies."

I took his hand and tugged him over to the cookies. I sat on the counter, grabbing a rather hot cookie to eat. It crumbled in my hands as I quickly shoved it in my mouth. Bill had gingerly taken a small piece of a cookie, eating it and chuckling at my eagerness.

"I've been planning these cookies since lunch," I tried to validate my messiness.

Bill wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb. My heart lurched, hopeful. "You're beautiful," he smiled.

The bridge of my nose turned pink despite the slight disappointment. I had to be more aggressive to bring Bill to the same level. I grabbed Bill's tie and pulled him to me. He settled between my knees and my arms circled his neck. I smiled at his bewildered stare. His neck was turning red.

Using my boyfriend as leverage, I scooted closer to him. The shirt I wore rode up a little but went unnoticed as I pulled Bill into a heated kiss. My hands twisted in his long locks and I was pleased when his hands started at my thighs, roaming up to my face. He cupped my face so gently in his hands. It made me pull him closer.

He pulled away to catch his breath, "Evelyn... Wow."

I bit my bottom lip and gave him a couple of short kisses all over his face. "All of this," I waved my hand around myself and the cookies, "may have been bait."

Bill smiled and brushed some hair away from my face. "Bait for what, love?"

My hand slid down his shoulders and rubbed up and down his chest. I was hoping it would be hint enough for him, especially when I placed a soft kiss on his chest. He smelled so good, even after a long day of work.

My stomach flipped when his hands trailed down my chest and to my back. My back involuntarily arched for a moment. I scooted even closer to Bill somehow. The counter was oddly cold against my butt.

His lips found mine again. He was gentle at first, clearly relaying his feelings, but when my thighs squeezed around his middle, he intensified.

Bill picked me up from the counter, holding me up by my butt, and carried me to the kitchen table. I didn't even care that we ate there especially when he laid me down on it and pulled me to the edge by my calves.

I laughed as he littered my stomach, chest, neck, and face with butterfly kisses. Always so sweet, even when his body was acting differently.

He paused momentarily to dramatically undo his tie and fling it over his shoulder. His shirt followed after. My laughter continued. I loved him so much.

He leaned over me and I kissed his scarred chest. I didn't care how that damned werewolf changed Bill. I knew, even then, that I'd never leave him. He was perfect and loved me well.

"How did I find the most clever Hufflepuff around?" Bill smiled, placing a single kiss on my nose.

"By being you and by being unbelievably handsome."

He answered with another Earth-shattering kiss and a swift upward tug of the garment I wore. That time his cheeks turned red.

My heart raced as his eyes scanned over my nude frame. "I want you to remember who's waiting for you at home every day."

"The loveliest woman," he whispered against my lips. He was kissing me again.

His hands started their roaming and mine tangled in his hair. It wasn't long until we migrated from the dining area to the couch, to the bedroom, and to the shower. 

* * *

 

When Harry and Ginny stopped by later that evening to discuss Ministry business, both guests felt the difference in the air. Bill and I acted our usual selves, offering up cookies and milk. I cleaned the table magically just before they sat down, glancing at Bill. He placed his hand on the top of my head and ran it down to the middle of my back. He rubbed small circles there.

Ginny noticed. "Harry, dear. Why don't we come by tomorrow? I'm sure this conversation can wait until tomorrow."

Harry shook his head. "It would be nice to talk to them since it has been so long, Ginny."

"You're so daft sometimes, Harry. We're coming back tomorrow."

Ginny and Harry bid their farewells, Ginny practically shoving Harry out the door. I shut it while Bill checked out the window. He could see Ginny speaking to Harry, then Harry glanced at the home in horror. Ginny's giggle could be heard clearly.

I wrapped my arms around Bill's middle and watched the couple Apparate away. "Maybe we should have more evenings like tonight to keep your coworkers and our families away when we need a break," I suggested.

Bill kissed the top of my head. "We'd need a break from the break, love."

I could already feel the soreness creeping into my body. "You do have a point."

"But it could be loads of fun to see everyone's faces."

I looked up to kiss under his chin. "Spoken like a true Weasley."

He gazed down at me, brushing my hair with his fingers. "One day, I hope you'll be one."

My whole body trembled at the thought. "I look forward to it."


	18. Not Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill invites someone from his past into his and Evelyn's home and she is far from happy about it.
> 
> *Third person*

Sometimes there needed to be bad days. What would life be without them? And after what seemed like years of only good days, it was about time for a bad one.

Evelyn woke up hours before the winter sun came up with the feeling of a tiny spoon carving out the lining of her uterus like a cantaloupe. Her bathroom experience was from a horror film, causing her to curl back up next to Bill. Not even his body heat was enough to comfort her. It was depressing when he was gone the next time she woke up. He left a short note telling her he was called to Egypt on an emergency.

She had no idea how long he'd be gone, but she was positive she was going to have a rough week without him around.

And it was. Work never went the way it should have, partially because she had to use the bathroom on a schedule. Her trips to Gringotts, without Bill around, meant that the goblins were extra grouchy toward her. All of her plans with Ginny, Hermione, any of her friends, were canceled for various reasons. She couldn't catch a break.

That break didn't come when Bill finally returned a few days after her period ended.

Evelyn hoped that the end of that retched week would mean the days would get brighter. But then the familiar and unwelcome face of Emily Tyler appeared behind her smiling boyfriend. It was one thing to see that woman again, but to have Bill let her into the cottage, that was something else entirely.

With a short smile toward Emily, Evelyn shut the door in her face. She whipped around to stare down her boyfriend. He looked utterly terrified.

"Why the hell is she here? Did you forget the things she said about you in school when you asked her out? No, when you had me ask her out!? Do you not see the problem here?"

Bill's hands went up in defense. "Of course, I know the implications of her being here, but I told her you were a fantastic cook. I wanted to see if you would be willing to serve the woman who saved my life in Egypt."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "Saved your life?! What happened?"

"Love, breathe. I'm fine and I'll tell you what happened if you will help me pay Miss Tyler back." Bill lovingly ran his fingers through her hair and held her face in his hands. He kissed her nose, then her lips. "I have no interest in that woman; I haven't for quite some time. I only intend to show you off."

Her face relaxed noticeably, but she was still uneasy. "Fine, but I'm only agreeing for you. If that woman says anything bad about you or does a 180 on how she feels about you, I won't hesitate to send her on her way."

Bill wrapped his arms around Evelyn's shoulders and pulled her closer. "Deal. Now can I let Miss Tyler in?"

She nodded before squeezing him tightly and turning away to begin preparing for dinner. Evelyn decided on something simple: spaghetti. Honestly, she had no interest in cooking anything special for that woman. 

Evelyn presumed her distaste for Emily didn't only stem from her rude rejection of Bill, but it was a large part. She used to be mad at Bill for having her mediate the conversation between the two, mostly because she had a huge crush on him. It hurt when he asked her to do the thing she dreaded. But once she realized she still had a thing for him in the years after leaving Hogwarts, she put her frustration on Emily. Evelyn knew it was wrong to treat the other woman with such hostility, but anger does quite a bit to a person's thought process.

"Emily, this is my girlfriend, Evelyn," Bill introduced as he led her into the kitchen. "You remember her right?"

"You were the only girl brave enough to have dreadlocks with that red hair," Emily smiled.

Evelyn briefly glanced at their guest as she gathered pasta. "And you were the girl who hurt my friend."

The glare that grew on Emily's face was satisfying. Evelyn didn't get to relish in her small victory because Bill sidled up beside her.

"Love, please."

She sighed and muttered to herself. "I'm doing this for him. Only him."

Thankfully, the fire between the two women seemed to die down while Evelyn finished cooking dinner. It was all peaceful until it came to sitting down for dinner. Aside from Evelyn's aggressive reaction to their days at Hogwarts, she had no idea why Emily seemed to dislike her just as much as Evelyn disliked her. They never spoke to each other except for that one instance in the past and when Bill brought her home.

Bill sat at the head of the table while a woman sat on either side of him. Evelyn had a perfect view of Emily and her long stares toward the male. It shocked Evelyn how protective she felt about Bill. She could trust him, especially once he explained himself, but Emily was a mystery.

"You were certainly right when you said Evelyn was a wonderful cook, Bill." Emily didn't even look her way. Her hazel eyes bore into Bill.

He sent her a quick smile. "She truly is. I am very lucky." Bill gazed at Evelyn, letting his knee brush against hers.

"I'm still not a good as your mum," Evelyn stated. "I don't think I'll ever be at her caliber until we have children."

Emily's eyebrows stitched together. "Kids? That's a very serious plan. Are you engaged?"

"Not yet, but we talk about it all the time." Evelyn smiled lovingly at Bill. In her peripherals, she could see Emily stab her fork into her pasta.

"That's exciting!" Her voice sounded so fake and high pitched.

There wasn't much said after that. Bill was kind enough to take all the dishes into the kitchen and start to clean them. The two women took the loud sounds of the dishes being moved to their advantage.

"You two are happy, yeah?" Emily asked, sipping her water.

Evelyn smiled wickedly. "Of course. We couldn't be happier."

"How long have you both been together?"

"Since the World Cup. Right before the Triwizard Tournament."

"Have you two–"

"A few times in a day sometimes, not that you have any right to know that." Evelyn could see the anger growing in the woman's eyes. "I bet you wish you hadn't blown him off in your fourth year, huh?"

Emily suddenly smirked. "Who's to say that I can't win him over again?"

The gall of that woman.

"I say you can't. Bill loves me. He chose me and he's going to marry me. He's not going to leave me for an old crush that hurt him. I spent hours cheering him up that day and it was worth it to see him smile again. Would you actually care that he was happy or would you rather have him as arm candy because he's so successful? You'd never love him the way he needs."

"You don't know me, Evelyn Patterson."

Evelyn leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms across her stomach. "But I do. You've always been about the material things in life. You didn't even look Bill's way even when he left with incredible scores. I bet that you were shocked by the scars on his face, afraid of him, but the minute you found out that he was one of the best curse-breakers in the wizarding world, well, that's suddenly so easy to overlook."

Emily noticeably swallowed. "I didn't even notice the scars."

"You're just proving me right."

The sound of running water and clanking dishes stopped, pausing any rebuttal from Emily. Bill came back into the dining area, standing behind Evelyn just long enough to kiss the top of her head. Then he sat back down in his seat.

With him in their presence, the conversation was relatively pleasant. Evelyn noticed Emily's eyes scanning over Bill's face, particularly his scarred cheek. She waited to see if she'd react. The only evidence she had was the way Emily would look somewhere else. 

It was about time Emily was on her way.

"Well, it was nice seeing that you're alive and well, Emily. Thank you again for saving my Bill from whatever he still needs to explain to me." Evelyn looked at him for a second. "But we have plans that we need to get ready for tonight and must send you on your way."

Bill remained quiet, not fighting his girlfriend on her eagerness to get rid of Emily. He had noticed the feeling of eyes on his face and it was getting uncomfortable. Evelyn might have been a little aggressive toward her, but it was useful to end dinner.

"Thank you for cooking and letting me come over," Emily said, a false smile on her face. 

All three of them stood up and walked toward the door. Evelyn gladly held the door open for Emily to walk through. Bill stood next to his girlfriend, stuffing his hand in her right back pocket. She appreciated he was openly showing off his affection for her especially with Emily walking right past them.

"Don't go putting yourself in danger, Bill," Emily said. "I can't bail you out next time."

"That's why I have Evie," he replied, kissing the side of her head.

Any evidence of a smile was wiped off Emily's face in an instant. "Of course."

"Bye, Emily!" Evelyn sang. "Be safe getting home!"

The door to the cottage shut the second before there was a pop. Emily was long gone and Evelyn was finally alone again with Bill.

"Hey, Bill?" She gazed up at her red-headed love.

"Yes?"

Her hand patted his chest. "Next time a woman I harbor angry feelings for saves your life? Don't invite them over until you talk to me, okay? I'd hate to have a murder on our hands."

Chuckling, Bill kissed her passionately. "Understood. I'll make sure I hide them around the corner before I get your permission."

"You're a twat, Bill. You better run before I kick your arse."

It didn't take long for the cottage to be filled with laughter and other sounds of love with the other woman pushed far back into their minds. Suddenly, Evelyn's bad week turned into a wonderful night with the love of her life.


	19. A Little Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill says sorry for his mistake inviting Miss Tyler over for dinner.

After a busy day at work, Evelyn was eager to get home. Bill would be there and she could snuggle up to him to ease her exhaustion. It surprised her when she opened the door to an empty house. All of the lights were out, but candles were everywhere. The kitchen counter had them lined up, the table had a centerpiece of burning wax pillars, and even the ceiling had floating candles. It reminded her of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Bill?" she called out, hanging her coat and setting her bag next to the door. She heard no response as she chucked her shoes off. That's when she noticed a plain white envelope on their dining table. Her name was written in Bill's neat cursive.

Evelyn took care to open the letter without ruining the envelope. A small piece of parchment hid inside with simple instructions for her.

_Take time for yourself. I'll find you soon. Bill_

The letter was left on the table as soon as her eyes fell on a smattering of red flower petals trailing down the hall. She noticed the bedroom door was ajar and more candlelight spilled through. The petals continued into the room.

Her steps were careful as she felt the petals under her feet. Using a single finger, she pushed the door fully open and walked inside. More petals covered their shared bed. It looked like Bill changed their bedding while straightening the covers, making it even more welcoming in her tired state. It was tempting to lie down right then.

Instead, Evelyn followed a second path of red leading to the bathroom. If she thought the rest of the house came straight out of a romance novel, the bathroom came from a whole romantic world.

Candles lined the far side of the bathtub, the windowsill included. A wine glass with a bottle of merlot sat on a small table Bill brought in from another room. Red rose petals floated on the soapy water. She put her hand in it. The water was hot and bubbles fresh. He had to of set that up right before she got home. Or he used magic to keep the water warm for her.

A second letter laid on a folded white towel on top of the toilet seat lid.

_The heat will relax your body. The wine will relax your mind._

Evelyn's lips turned up. She didn't hesitate to strip down and sink into the warm abyss of the water. The soap bubbles bunched up around her body once she settled, covering her body from her own eyes. The water sloshed when she reached for the wine but formed back to its previous shape as she sipped the garnet liquid. Any anxiety or stress that gathered in her bones from the day ebbed away.

Leaning her head back against the cool porcelain, Evelyn let her eyes shut. She occasionally took a drink from her glass until it emptied. The glass was left beside the bottle, ignored as she let the drink saturate her mind. Bill did well. Her busy day was long forgotten. The only thing missing was him.

Flashes of his face flooded her mind. His hair, his eyes, his scars. She saw the morning he stared back at her when her eyes fluttered open. A gentle smile was on his face and his fingers traced her shoulder and collarbone. Then the images of his arms, chest, and everything pushed through, leaving her breathless. He truly was a beautiful man. And she was the luckiest woman in the world.

Suddenly, warm lips were capturing hers. Her hands left the water to grip the broad shoulders she knew so well. An arm snaked around her wet shoulders, pulling her toward a hot body. Water transferred to his shirt, but he didn't stop kissing her. Evelyn's hands grabbed onto his hair. She tugged, signaling she wanted him to be closer.

Bill was quick to remove his clothes. Evelyn didn't even get a chance to open her eyes before she felt the bath water wave around her. He pulled her toward the opposite side of the tub, making her sit on his lap. She finally opened her eyes. His blue eyes were staring deep into her soul.

"What's the occasion?" she mumbled, hugging him. Her forehead pressed against the flesh under his jaw.

His hand ran down her head, to her shoulder, to her waist, and back up again. "Think of it as an apology for yesterday. I should have talked to you before inviting another woman into our home."

Evelyn rubbed her fingers over the center of his chest, careful to not tug on the patch of red hairs. "Apology accepted. You're amazing, Bill."

"Only for you, Evelyn." Bill kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

The couple rested in the water, relishing in the sound of each other's breathing and the trickle of water when one of them moved. It was when Evelyn released a couple of soft snores when Bill recommended they head to bed.

Flower petals stuck to their skin and the bottom of their feet, but neither bothered to wipe them away. Evelyn didn't even bother grabbing a towel as she went to collapse on the bed. She was covered in rose petals when she flipped onto her back.

"Love," Bill smiled, bringing a towel over to her once he was dried off. With gentle grace, he plucked each rose petal off her, leaving traces of a kiss where each one once sat. 

Goosebumps covered her body when he removed the petals from her thighs and stomach. It was difficult for her to show she appreciated him as sleep continued to take over her mind. Evelyn was eager to let their evening continue, but her eyelids drooped downward feeling him use the towel on her wet skin. He wiped off the petals next to her, urging her to roll back onto her stomach. She obeyed with a soft groan and a little help from her boyfriend. He repeated the sweet action until he was satisfied with her state. 

The rest of the petals disappeared off the bed so Bill could tuck Evelyn into bed. She heard him mutter a spell to extinguish the candles throughout the cottage and she heard him shut the bedroom door. As soon as he crawled into bed, she wrapped her limbs around him. A deep breath filled her nostrils with his subtle scent mixed with the oils from the bath. The lavender relaxed her.

"I love you, Bill," she mumbled. A sloppy kiss touched his collarbone. "I want to... but... sleepy."

"I know. Rest. We have all the time in the world." Bill's arms encircled her torso, "Maybe tomorrow night. I love you."

A sigh. "Morning. Morning is good. I can't... wait for night."

He chuckled. "All right. Morning. Goodnight, Evie."

The remnants of a "goodnight" hardly left her lips. The smooth movement of Bill's fingers on her skin was enough to finish her journey to dreamland. Bill followed her example, his arms adamant to keep her close. He looked forward to the morning when he would see her face in the early light.


	20. Meteor Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meteor showers are special moments.
> 
> *First person*

"Are you two ready to go!?" Hermione called from downstairs. "We're going to miss the peak hours!"

Every August, the muggle papers announce the meteor shower phenomenon called the Perseids Meteor Shower. With the wizarding world and the muggle world seemingly at peace once more, taking a night to lose any chance of sleep wasn't a problem. Since there was a little free time, a few couples decided to have a group date under the stars: Hermione and Ron, Harry and Ginny, and me and Bill. 

"We're coming!" I said, nearly dropping our blanket as I came down the stairs. Bill snickered behind me. 

"You all be careful!" Mrs. Weasley said, meeting all of us at the door before we left. "I want to hear all about it in the morning!"

Mr. Weasley came alongside his wife with a warm smile. "Enjoy yourselves!"

I smiled at the Weasley parents before I was dragged out the door by Ginny. Hermione was preoccupied with dragging Ron with her. I was thankful. Ginny was a lot nicer. Hermione was stronger than she looked. My eyes met Bill, pleading for him to save me from his sister. He grinned at me. It was hopeless.

Luckily for Ron and I, we were only hiking up the nearest hill to get us farther from the lights streaming out of the Burrow. It took us minutes to get on the other side, blocking the lights and giving us a clear shot of the sky. Cassiopeia and Perseus were at the perfect height above the horizon. 

Ginny, Hermione, and I laid out three blankets. They weren't quite near each other, but close enough to where we wouldn't have to shout. It was important to all of us to have a little bit of privacy while still being in the group.

I had a feeling the girls knew something I didn't. They couldn't stop glancing at me with a light in their eyes.

"Does anyone want some apples and cheese?" Ginny asked from her blanket. Harry sat down beside her, kissing her cheek. I was so glad they got married.

Ron walked over from where he stood beside Hermione and filled a paper plate with snacks. "You're the best little sister," he said, shoving a few cubes of cheese in his mouth.

"Of course. I'm your only sister."

With a few apples mixed in with the half-chewed cheese, he said something the sounded like, "Mot or mongch." Hermione proceeded to smack the back of his head and glare at him.

"Would you like some, love?" Bill asked as he stood up from the blanket. I hadn't noticed he sat down. I was too busy standing around watching the other two couples.

Nodding, I sat beside him. "Only a few pieces of each. I'm not super hungry. Thank you."

Bill leaned over to plant a soft kiss on my forehead before going to grab some food. Ginny whispered something to her brother, leaving him with a shy grin. Harry also said something, but it was too quiet for me to hear. It didn't help that Ron's chewing was louder than the wind through the trees.

I thanked my boyfriend when he brought back a plate with a decent amount of apples and cheese. I held the plate between us as he sat down again.

Once we cleared our plate, we laid back on the blanket, my body tucked into his side. The evening was cool for summer, but warm enough to be comfortable in jeans and a t-shirt. Bill's warmth was an added and pleasant bonus.

For the next hour, ooh's and ah's were muttered between the six of us as we watched meteors burn up in the Earth's atmosphere. Some burned orange, others were almost purple. It blew my mind to see such an amazing sight.

Bill shifted next to me, pulling me closer and kissing my head. I couldn't keep my smile off my face.

"I love you," I murmured, turning on my side to rest my head on his chest. Goosebumps riddled my body as his hand ran up and down my back and side. I could fall asleep there.

He chuckled. "I love you, too."

Crickets chirped the night away, the wind carrying their song across the field. The gentle words of our friends hardly disturbed us. The meteors were forgotten.

"Do you still want to marry me someday?" Bill's question was as quiet as our friends.

Exhaling, I nuzzled his chest. "Of course. I've stuck with you this long and I plan to stick with you for a long as I can, God-willing."

"Good. Because I want to marry you soon."

I sat up faster than the meteors disappearing into the atmosphere. "What? Are you serious?" I hadn't noticed the other four quieted down and watched with anticipation.

He also sat up and dug around in his pants pocket. He pulled out a plain silver ring with four sterling petals surrounding a single medium-sized diamond. It looked like a delicate flower. I thought it was the most beautiful ring.

"I'm extremely serious, Evelyn. We've talked about it for a long time and it was about time I did something to put our plans into action."

I held my left hand up and let him slip the ring on. It was a touch too loose, but I wasn't worried about it. He held my hand and gazed into my eyes when I quit staring at the ring. I kissed him sweetly.

"I'd love to marry you soon," I said, brushing some hair behind his ear. His cheeks were warm.

His response was a short, but passionate kiss to my lips.

That's when I started to hear the others whispering between one another. I suddenly felt shy and buried my face into Bill's chest. He always smelled so good. His natural smell was better than cologne. It calmed me down.

"Did you ask her?" Ron said from his spot.

I felt Bill nod and suddenly all four of them were cheering. Hermione and Ginny rushed over to pull me into their arms in a tight hug while the guys high-fived Bill to congratulate him.

"Were you nervous?" Harry asked him. The girls quit squealing enough to let me hear the boys chat.

"Not at all."

I smiled at Bill when he stared at me.

"We've known all along we were going to be together. It was up to me to find the perfect time."

Hermione dabbed at her leaking eyes. "And it was so perfect. I'm so happy for you both."

With the meteor shower forgotten, the rest of our night was spent staring at my new ring or accepting the constant congratulations from our friends and family. 

I slept hard that night back at Shell Cottage, my ring in line with my closed eyes and Bill's arm wrapped around my middle.

Life with Bill. It sounded wonderful to my ears.


	21. Autumn Breeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisp autumn day with Bill and Evelyn.
> 
> *Third person*

The last of the summer heat seemed to disappear as the middle of October neared. The breeze held a frosty chill, signaling the winter yet to come. Muggles, witches, and wizards cleared the streets more and more each day to hide away from the inevitable sleep of nature. Diagon Alley was deserted compared to the busy August before school.

Evelyn, dressed in her old sweater from Mrs. Weasley, boot-cut jeans, and bright yellow rain boots, skipped down the mostly empty street toward her favorite joke shop. She glanced at herself in a window, pausing momentarily to see her once auburn locks as a rusty brown for the season change. It was exciting when she changed her hair. Evelyn always felt like a new person.

The bell above the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes rang when she opened the door, announcing to the store that someone was there. George was already heading toward her.

"Welcome! Come and–Oh, Evie! I didn't recognize you!" The remaining twin tugged on a lock of her hair lovingly. "I'm sure Bill with love it even more." The way his eyebrows moved suggestively made Evelyn blush.

"Shush, George! What goes on between me and your eldest brother is nothing for you to make dirty jokes about." She punched him and started up the stairs. "He's up here, yeah?"

"Oh, Bill! Your lovely girlfriend is here!" George said.

Evelyn rolled her eyes and picked up her speed going up the wooden steps. She entered the third floor and went straight to George's office. Bill was always there when he came in to help his brother with the shop. He wasn't one for selling items to customers, so George always threw him on the paperwork. Of course, Bill was always willing to help his family no matter what. Evelyn didn't mind that Bill was a helper. She appreciated it, especially when she couldn't help. He was too good to be true most of the time.

Bill was slouched over scattered papers at George's desk, making notes in one of the many notebooks sitting in the office. His eyes scanned over every inch of the pages. The eldest Weasley had his long hair pulled into a low ponytail that peeked out of the collar of his jacket. His leg bounced absentmindedly.

Evelyn came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed the back of his head. "Working hard?"

"As always," her boyfriend said, lifting his head so he could press a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll be finished in a few minutes."

"Take your time, Bill. Do you want me to wait downstairs?"

"No. You can stay right here. Your hair looks nice."

So she did. She didn't bother reading whatever he was going over, but she did fully rest her chin on his shoulder. Evelyn's hands flattened against his chest, feeling his heartbeat there. It was difficult to resist kissing his jawline, so she didn't fight against it. Bill smiled and set his pencil down.

"All right. This can wait until next time. Let's go." Her boyfriend stood up, making Evelyn stand in front of him. His lips captured hers in a deep kiss. A giggle escaped her before Bill Apparated them outside the shop.

They walked out of Diagon Alley and into the streets of London. Streetlights were already turning on as the cloud coverage hid the setting sun. The wind picked up enough to put fallen leaves in a twirling dance at their feet. Evelyn couldn't keep herself from twirling with the leaves, then crunching a few beneath her feet. The season revitalized her.

Bill tugged on her hand as he stopped under a streetlight. Evelyn naturally fell into his embrace and she gazed up at him. A soft glow surrounded them. The couple kissed. It was slow and sweet. The wind made a few leaves fall from the trees, but it didn't deter Evelyn and Bill. 

"Wanna do dinner at home instead?" Evelyn whispered against his warm lips.

He nodded, kissing her still, and he pulled out his wand.

They disappeared with a pop and a gasp from a passing child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else miss autumn? I'm craving the cooler weather and fall colors like no other.


	22. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Halloween party at the Burrow is always fun.
> 
> *Third Person*

Evelyn nearly skipped beside Bill as they neared the Burrow. Going to see his family was one of her favorite things to do and tonight was even more exciting. Halloween at the Weasleys always left her in a good mood until Christmas.

She looked at Bill. He was dressed in a rather dashing Dracula outfit, cape and all. His hair was loose around his face but combed to look neat. Using magic, he grew two of his teeth to appear as fangs and had a little track of fake blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Evelyn could marry him looking like that and she'd be perfectly happy.

Her costume was simpler. She wore a white dress with a white sweater over it because of the cold. Her hair laid on her shoulders in loose curls, hiding the two holes she put on her neck as if Dracula bit her. Her face was a little paler than usual as well. It was the first time she ever did a couple's costume. She was just happy to have the chance to experience Halloween with someone in a complimentary costume to hers.

The Burrow was a vision of Halloween. Charmed ghosts flew around the house with bats and balls of light. Shadows passed in front of each window, some pausing to look out on the grounds. Reanimated dead hands reach out from under the ground near tombstones that had names from history on them. They even had a Thestral tied up out by the fence. Hagrid must have let them use it. Evelyn gladly patted its muzzle as they walked by.

The door opened by itself before they could knock so they walked into the darkened home. Candles floated and more were placed in various places around the room. Mr. Weasley stood silently in a hooded cloak that covered his face. He simply pointed toward the kitchen. Of course, as we passed by, he made sure to give us both a hug before going back to his terrifying stance.

Mrs. Weasley, dressed like the theatrical witch, released a long "oh" as she pulled me into a hug and then pulled my left hand toward her to stare at the engagement ring.

"I'm so happy you finally asked her, Bill." She hugged me again. "I can't wait to call you daughter."

Evelyn blushed when she was let go and she glanced at Bill. His eyes were lit with pride and love watching them. He grabbed her left hand and twisted the ring on her finger once.

George popped into the kitchen wearing a knitted sweater with a large "F" on it. Evelyn smiled and pulled the lonely twin into her arms. Bill watched, knowing she had been George's main support the year following Fred's death.

"Don't you look handsome," she said. She poked the "F" on his sweater.

"I am the better-looking twin." The pain was still visible in George's eyes, but he smiled warmly at Bill's fiancé.

She wrapped her arm around his waist. "Definitely."

Mrs. Weasley started to weep and began dabbing her eyes with a tissue, excusing herself. She went away muttering about how sweet her future daughter-in-law was to her most impossible child. Evelyn snickered, gave George another squeeze, and then wrapped herself in Bill's arms.

George greeted Ginny and Harry as they came through the front door. Ginny was dressed as Lucy from _Charlie Brown_  and Harry was Charlie. They looked adorable. Evelyn and Bill wrapped them into a hug and they started chatting. Percy showed up not too much later, but he refused to dress up for the holiday. George was quick to hound him on his lack of holiday spirit. Evelyn imagined Charlie would have come dressed as his favorite dragon if he wasn't caught in Romania still.

As witches and wizards came by the house, Mrs. Weasley exclaimed how cute each one was. A few muggles made it over as well, the father asking questions as to how they got everything to fly around the house. Mr. Weasley smoothly covered that, explaining a very muggle way of rigging the ghosts and bats.

Evelyn felt her hair get pulled away from her neck and a pair of lips met the skin there. She turned to see Bill who followed up with a quick kiss to her lips. His arms snaked around her waist and he setting comfortably behind her. They watched the older Weasley's entertain their trick-or-treaters, sipping on cranberry juice that had gummy eyeballs floating in it. Evelyn never ate them, but she appreciated the juice.

"How much longer would you like to stay?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. I like the atmosphere here." Evelyn eyed her fiancé. "But I also think you look extremely handsome right now."

He chuckled. "Are you into vampires, Evelyn?"

She lovingly ran her fingers along his scarred cheek. "Just the man dressed like one."

"Are you sure you want to stay a little longer?"

A laugh. "Bill, sometimes there are more things to do that sleep together."

His face turned red. "I know. You just look pretty in that dress and so happy to be here. It stirs a lot of emotions."

She captured his mouth in a long kiss. It really didn't make matters better, but she couldn't resist seeing how embarrassed he was. Evelyn loved him so much.

"We'll be going home soon enough, William."

He groaned. "Don't call me that when you're already so alluring."

She giggled and practically danced away from him. She stood next to George and winked back at the man she left alone. He nearly groaned above the noise. She was too much sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> George's costume = lots of tears :'(


	23. November 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Bill Weasley!

Bill came home to an empty house. Evelyn was nowhere to be seen. Had Voldemort still been around, he would have worried. Worry still built in the pit of his stomach, but a neatly written note on the fridge eased it.

_Your mum needed a little help at the Burrow today. Why don't we have dinner there? Nothing beats a home-cooked meal on your birthday. See you soon. –Evelyn_

It didn't take him any time at all to whip out his wand and Apparate to his family's house. He saw the crooked house from the hill he stood on and smiled. Nothing made him happier than seeing that house and knowing his fiancé was inside waiting for him. His smile grew wider when Evelyn met him halfway across the yard as he neared.

She leaned up to kiss him. "I'm glad you could make it, love."

"As your letter stated, 'Nothing beats a home-cooked meal on your birthday.'"

"Well, then happy birthday. Your mum already has dinner set. We were just waiting for you. Come on."

Evelyn took his hand and tugged him behind her. They hardly made it through the door when Molly rushed over to give her eldest a proper hug. "Harry and Ginny came along with Ron and Hermione today. George will be over after dinner and your father should be coming home now."

"Happy birthday, son!" Arthur exclaimed just as he entered the house at Molly's guess. He pulled Bill into a hug like Molly, but let go much sooner than his wife.

"Are you going to hide me forever, Dad?"

Evelyn's eyes lit up and she jumped into the arms of Charlie, talking excitedly about his surprise visit. Bill soon followed her and hugged his little brother tightly. 

"Is Percy coming?" Charlie asked.

Molly frowned. "I'm afraid not. He's been very busy with the Ministry."

"The git. I'll have to stop by and remind him of his family."

"Charlie, don't you dare."

He smiled. "Of course not, Mum. I won't harm a single hair on his silly head." He leaned closer to Bill and Evelyn as Molly called for everyone to come down for dinner. "I'm totally going to beat some sense into him."

"As an older brother should do," Evelyn chuckled.

Bill smiled. "Just make sure he can still make it to family gatherings, you know."

"We'll see about that."

Once the others joined us, we all greeted each other with loud voices and warm hugs. Then it was time to eat. Molly made all of Bill's favorites and Evelyn filled his plate for him, kissing his cheekbone as she set it down in front of him. The table was mostly silent until Ron said something less than proper at the table, earning a glare from his mother and a slap on the arm by his wife.

"Thank you, Mum," Bill said to her, leaning back in his chair as he finished. "As always, it was delicious."

"You're welcome, dear, but there's still more to come."

Just then, a large cake came floating in as the table cleaned itself up. Evelyn clapped her hands together – as did Arthur - when the cake set itself in front of Bill.

"Your lovely Evie made this for you," Molly said. 

"I really hope you like it, Bill."

He smiled warmly at Evelyn. "Of course I'll like it."

The cake was served and Bill instantly kissed Evelyn after his first bite. He complimented her all through his piece even when George arrived and made fun of his hopelessly romantic brother. 

When all was said and done, they all sat down to play a few founds of cards. Bill was glad to be with his family and his future wife on his birthday. He was only a little sad when he and Evelyn decided to head back home. Of course, Molly got a little teary-eyed knowing her son was another year older, but she did let them go after a lot of coaxing from Arthur.

Evelyn opened the door to the cottage and instantly hugged Bill as he shut the door behind him.

"Happy birthday."

"Thank you for tonight."

She kissed his lips tenderly. "My pleasure. Here's to many more birthdays, yeah?"

"Definitely."


	24. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny and Harry have their first baby.

I Apparated outside St. Mungo's where Bill and Harry were talking. It was clear Bill was consoling the soon-to-be father, reassuring him that Ginny would be all right. Poor Harry looked a right mess when I neared them.

"Is my dear friend doing well?" I asked, catching their attention.

Harry looked like he was going to be sick while Bill kissed my forehead.

"She is well, but Harry is not," Bill chuckled.

"I can see that."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to be a father," Harry groaned.

I sighed and made Harry look me in the face. He looked more and more like his father every time I saw him. "You are going to be a wonderful father, Harry. Ginny wouldn't have married you if she thought you couldn't father children. Trust me. You are going to love that baby and be there for it and your wife. You will be fine."

Harry nodded abruptly in my hold. "Thank you, Evie."

"Anything for you, Harry. Now, I would like to see my future sister-in-law before she has this baby," I said, taking Bill's hand and walking into the building. Harry shuffled in behind us.

"They may not let you see her, Evelyn," Bill said. "I haven't been able to and I'm her eldest brother. Mum has nearly lost her head when they forced her and Dad into the hall."

I frowned. "That's a shame. I really wanted to see her one last time with that bowling ball of a stomach."

"But the next time you see her, she'll have a little baby for you to dote on."

"Yes, a crying, poopy, baby."

Bill laughed. "What an adjective to come from your mouth, love."

"Well... babies poop a lot."

Another laugh. "Come. Since it will be some time, let's go have some dinner."

* * *

 Bill and I came back to Molly pacing in front of Ginny's door with Arthur doing all he could to calm his wife down. Harry was rocking back and forth in his seat, wringing his hands together. The muffled sound of a scream had all three of them pausing before continuing their previous actions. Ron and Hermione came rushing down the hall toward them then.

"How close is it?" Hermione asked, taking Harry into her arms.

"Nearly done now," Arthur said with a cheerful smile. "The doctor said it should go quickly."

Bill sat down in a chair and I casually sat on his lap. I kissed his cheek softly and laid my head on his chest. I played with the ends of his hair while I watched everyone else. It was strange, yet so joyful to know that I'd be calling all of them my family in a matter of time. I was excited for my family to grow to a size I always wanted. I smiled and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes next, everyone was gathering around the doorway. I sat up and looked at Bill. 

"Did I fall asleep? Did she finally have the baby? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Bill chuckled. "You did doze off momentarily. Yes, it's a healthy baby boy. I didn't wake you because I wasn't ready to let you get up."

My heart warmed. "That's sweet of you, but I would like to see this little baby boy now."

With much coaxing, Bill and I found our way closer to the door to look upon Ginny. Her face was red and damp, her hair sticking to her face, and she stared in awe of the little bundle in her arms. Harry sat on the edge of her bed, also staring at their new baby. The fear and panic in his eyes from earlier were long gone then. My heart clenched seeing the sweetness between them.

"I'm sorry, but the mother and baby need to rest now," a nurse said, causing all of us to back away from the door. "Visiting hours will begin tomorrow at 9 a.m."

We all sent our congratulations and farewells to the new parents. Then came our farewells to each other. As Bill and I walked to the cottage after Apparating, I couldn't keep my arms from staying around him. He didn't mind much at all. He just kept a tiny smile on his lips as we walked. It wasn't until we were inside our cozy home when he spoke.

"You're rather affectionate tonight."

"There's been such a loving aura around everyone today. I can't help it. I just want to show my love for you in so many ways right now."

"You show your love for me every day, Evelyn," Bill said as he leaned down to capture my lips. "My favorite is that ring on your finger."

I glanced at it and grinned. "I think it might be my favorite, too."

He kissed me again and again and again. All were short and placed on different parts of my face. A giggle left my lips at his sweet actions. The affection wasn't only coming from me.

"One day, we will be where Ginny and Harry were today," Bill said as he hugged me close.

"You think so? You want kids?" 

"Of course I do."

I grinned. "I guess we'll have a lot of work to do after the wedding, huh?"

"We could start now."

"And then I won't fit in my dress."

Bill chuckled and brushed my hair out of my face. "I guess we can't have that. I'll just have to wait."

"Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time." I pat his chest and started for the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Until then, I guess we'll be babysitting for practice."

I laughed when Bill suddenly came into the bathroom and wrapped me up in his arms from behind. "I helped my Mum with all of my siblings. I have plenty of practice."

"Then you have to teach me."

My head was turned toward him so he could take my lips with his again. "It'd be my pleasure."


	25. Blast From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn gets to finally see what Bill is like when he's jealous and she loves him even more.
> 
> *First Person*

Stepping out of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, I inhaled the chilly winter air. I pulled my scarf over my mouth and nose and strolled toward the Leaky Cauldron. Bill was going to meet me at an Italian restaurant in London, but he had to finish helping George end the day. So, I agreed to head over early to get us a seat before it got too busy.

I walked into the muggle establishment, put Bill's name in, and sat down on the waiting bench. I pulled out a collection of Charles Baudelaire's poetry still in its original French translation, but before I could open it up, my name was called. I looked up to see a man from my younger years, Malcolm Stark. His hair was still as black as ever but shorter than I'd seen it.

"Mal!" I smiled, standing up to give him a quick hug. "It's been ages!"

"You look great, Eve."

"Same goes for you! How has life been treating you?"

He shrugged. "It's been busy over in America. MACUSA has been keeping me on my toes since I started."

"I've never heard of you doing anything that didn't keep you busy," I laughed, tucking my book back into my bag.

Malcolm matched my laugh. "So what's been going on in the life of Eve?"

I explained my adventures helping Harry Potter and even my terribly boring time spent at Gringotts Bank. I was beginning to share with him the great news of my engagement when Bill arrived. The way he eyed Malcolm as he neared us made me snicker. I was not one to be seen with other men aside from his family, so seeing the flash of protective jealousy cross his features was amusing.

"And who's this?" Bill asked. I was proud of his self-control when he didn't pull me into his side.

"Malcolm Stark," he said, holding his hand out for a handshake. "Eve and I go back a little way. We were just catching up."

I grinned and put my hand on Bill's shoulder. "This, Mal, is my fiancé, Bill Weasley."

Several reactions went across Malcolm's face. I didn't miss how pleased Bill looked witnessing it.

"You're getting married to one of the best curse breakers in the wizarding world?"

"I'd say the best, but I'm a bit biased," I said. I looked up at Bill, but he kept his hard stare on Malcolm.

"Wow. That's really great, Eve! I'm truly happy for you both."

Suddenly, Bill's name was called out.

"Oh! That's us," I smiled. "It was nice to see you again, Mal. I hope America keeps you well."

Malcolm sent me a half smile and Bill an odd look. "Of course. Take care of each other."

"Without a doubt," Bill said before taking my hand and tugging me away.

I laughed and waved at Malcolm, willingly following behind my fiancé. During dinner, I kept my amused smile on Bill, but he refused to mention anything about Malcolm until we were sitting in our living room at the cottage. I closed the Baudelaire poetry book and turned my lips up.

"Malcolm Stark was a man I dated between leaving Hogwarts and dating you. It didn't last very long because he took a job with MACUSA, so we mutually agreed to end the relationship."

"He seemed hopeful to continue it."

"If he did, it doesn't matter. He is just a man from my past. You, love, are the man of my future."

Bill set down his cup of tea and had me come over to sit beside him. He wrapped me up in his embrace and kissed the top of my head. I knew I said exactly what he wanted to hear, which was 100 percent true. I would never choose any other man over William Arthur Weasley.

"I've never seen you jealous, Bill," I stated. "There was no need for it, you know."

"I'm sorry. I got a bit possessive seeing him staring at you with so much hope in his eyes."

"Oh, Bill." I turned in his arms to press my lips to his. "You've had me since the first time I saw you attacking those dummies in the courtyard."

"Even while dating Charlie?"

I blushed. "Unfortunately for your brother."

Bill chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Poor Charlie. He gave his heart to a siren, only to lose her to his elder brother."

"At least I didn't lead him to his death, you know."

"No. You just led him to dragons."

"His love of creatures did that. I played no part."

His hands ran through my hair and down my back. "Maybe not directly. I was surprised Mum didn't blame you for sending her baby away."

"I did no such thing, William Weasley."

Bill captured my lips once again but didn't pull away so quickly. His hands roamed along my body even after pushing me to lie on my back. My arms found their place around his shoulders until I could no longer keep them stationary. I touched his face, his arms, his chest, anything I could reach. 

He pulled away and brushed his hair out of his reddened face. It was incredibly sexy.

"Are you trying to be so irresistible to prevent any possibility of me finding any other man attractive?" I raised my eyebrow curiously. A corner of my mouth turned up in a smirk.

"Why would I ever need to do that? I already have you, love."

"Don't play dumb, Weasley," I laughed, tapping his nose. Another laugh left when he carefully captured my finger in his teeth. He let go just to press his lips to the pad of my finger, his eyes trained on mine.

"I'd never do such a thing," he whispered, before taking my lips again. I could only respond with a hum.

I easily forgot seeing Malcolm that day and the jealousy that I saw from Bill. All I could think about was how lucky I was to a man I loved so much that any other man in the world was nothing next to him. My stomach flipped thinking about our wedding and how close it was getting. I didn't care if it was as if we were already wed because I still felt the excitement to have the physical proof soon. I was ready to be Evelyn Weasley.


	26. Make Love, Not War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn is worried that since she and Bill don't fight, they've had it too easy.
> 
> *Third Person*

Evelyn walked through the main lobby of the Ministry as she started home. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in the people meeting up after a hard day's work as well as the people coming in for their evening shifts. 

Her eyes stayed on a married couple who she knew in passing. The husband, John Carver, was in her department but they hardly interacted. His wife, Lucy, had a wicked glare on her face and her lips barely moved as she spoke to him. He looked apologetic and a little frightened. She didn't want to get between them, but she was curious about what they could be arguing about.

Bill crossed her mind then. They didn't seem to argue at all. They had their hiccups, but nothing that left them bitter for more than a couple of hours. Hell, they usually made up right after any possible disagreement. It had worried Evelyn that they didn't have fights because every other couple seemed to fight over everything, especially Hermione and Ron. It was clear they loved each other, but they always bickered. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley even argued. Maybe there was something wrong with her and Bill.

She entered the London air with a sigh. It was cloudy again, hinting at more rain, but it was the least of her worries. Evelyn entered an alley and pulled her wand out to Apparate home. When the world settled around her, her eyes landed on the cottage where she saw Bill walking up to from the beach. That is until he heard her Apparate. A gentle smile was on his face when he met her gaze. The couple walked toward each other and kissed once they met in the middle.

"How was work?" Bill asked as he put his arm around her shoulder so they could walk to the cottage together.

Evelyn glanced up at him. "It was good. It was quiet, which is a nice change. What was Gringotts like today?"

"Not so quiet. They had me Apparating all over today. I'm exhausted."

"Well then, let's get some dinner in you so you can rest."

He hummed in delight, kissing her head. 

* * *

Bill was reading a book on the couch while Evelyn put away the clean dishes. She paused and looked over at him. His eyes scanned the pages with ease. He was already in his night clothes, his pant legs hiked up enough for him to cross one leg over the other. He was the perfect image of a man to Evelyn, even when he pushed the hair in his face behind his ear. She was unbelievably lucky.

"Is it weird that we don't argue?" she suddenly asked.

He looked up at her curiously. "What?"

"We don't fight or argue or anything. Is that weird?"

A short pause. "I don't think so. Why are you asking? Do you want to fight more? I can have that arranged if it'd make you happier."

"No. I don't want to fight. I just saw the Carvers bickering at work today and it made me wonder if we're just an odd couple."

He laughed. "We are an odd couple."

"Yes, that's true. Are we too agreeable with each other?"

Bill set his book down on the table as he stood up. Evelyn watched him as he came over to her. His hands found her waist and he looked at her softly. She couldn't keep her lips from turning up when she looked into his eyes.

"I love you whether or not we fight. I only want to keep you happy. Even when I make silly mistakes like inviting over a girl from the past to flaunt you in front of, my only goal is to keep that smile on your face."

Evelyn's cheeks warmed and her smile grew. "That was a very silly mistake, Bill."

"Would you not count that as an argument?"

"Not really. You immediately apologized and I did my best to push my frustration away. I think we're terrible fighters."

"You're probably right." Bill pulled her flush against him, "We're better lovers, wouldn't you say?"

"William Weasley," she said, leaning up to press her lips to his. "Would you dare say something like that to me in front of your mother?"

"I don't see her around, so I'd say I wouldn't." He kissed her. "Why? Did I embarrass you?"

"Of course not."

"The pink across your nose says otherwise."

Evelyn looked away from him only to feel his fingers under her chin. Her eyes were forced to meet his again. They were full of amusement and a love that made her palms sweaty. She actually rubbed her hands on her long sweater before bringing them to his face. She traced his scruffy jawline and studied every angle on his face.

"I don't embarrass that easily anymore, Bill. It's like we've seen so much of each other that crude jokes and comments don't make me uncomfortable."

"I guess you're right."

She laughed and stepped away from him to finish putting away the dishes. Goosebumps rose on her skin when he stood behind her, hands back on her hips and his lips trailing along her neck. 

"I really ought to get these put away," she said, trying not to drop the plate she held. "If you don't quit it, we'll have to repair a lot of dishes."

"It's a good thing we have wands then, isn't it?" He squeezed her sides and the mug she picked up slipped from her hands. Pieces scattered across the floor and Evelyn whipped around to smack him.

"Bill Weasley! You get to clean that up."

"I will after we go upstairs and enjoy that we are the perfect couple," he said, brushing her hair back. 

"Perfect?"

"Yes, you are."

Laughter bubbled out of her throat before she pulled Bill close and captured his mouth in one fell swoop. He came back with the same vigor and easily lifted her off the ground to take her upstairs. It was much easier to love Bill Weasley than to be angry with him.


	27. The Second Most Important Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn gets her dress.

I walked out of the dressing room, standing in front of several women who had their eyes covered. I straightened out the skirt of the dress. It laid flat on my stomach and flared out a tad from my waist. The skirt fell gently to my feet. The bodice was simple with a u-shaped neckline with long sleeves. The sleeves had a loop to go around her middle finger, keeping it in place. It was rather pretty.

"Okay," I said, standing tall and a little stiff.

The four women in front of me opened their eyes. I cringed hearing all of them squeal. 

Molly took my hands in hers and let a few happy tears leave her eyes. "Oh, you look beautiful. Bill is going to fall in love with you all over again!"

"Do you think this is the one?" Ginny asked, fanning the skirt out toward her. "It looks amazing on you."

"That's because I have it pinned back to fit," I laughed. I turned to show them.

"I think this is the one, Evie," Hermione said. "It really looks wonderful on you, and Bill won't have the ability to look anywhere except you."

Rowan's eyes were shiny like Molly's as she stared at the white dress. "If you don't pick this dress, then I'm not going to be a part of this wedding."

"Rowan!" Molly was shocked by my friend.

I laughed at the two as I looked down at the material on my body. It really did look good and it felt comfortable. I posed a couple of times in front of the mirror and it looked just as perfect as before. The women looking on had tears building in their eyes. I didn't expect to feel much because it was only a dress, but seeing the closest people in my life feel so much was a pro toward the dress. And I could imagine Bill's face as I started walking toward him in it. He'd look perfect and he would brighten the room. He'd love it and he'd love how easy it would come off her body, but that was a minor perk.

"Should I get it?"

"Of course!" Ginny said. "We wouldn't be this annoying about it if we thought it was a bad idea! We love it. Bill will love it. You are going to love it. It looks like the most comfortable dress ever. I'm jealous I didn't find anything so pretty and cozy."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You don't think it's too modest or modern?"

"Absolutely not. It fits your personality and we all know that the design of the dress means nothing to your fiancé," Rowan smirked.

"Okay. Then this is the dress." I looked over at the attendant who patiently watched us. "I going to get this one."

She nodded, "Let's get the measurements for it so we can alter it for you. We'll make sure that it's perfect for your special day."

The process took little time. We thanked the staff and went their own ways for the rest of the afternoon. Rowan and I decided to hang out for a bit longer and grabbed some tea nearby. She immediately took my left hand and stared at the ring on my finger.

"I still can't believe you're marrying Bill Weasley," she said.

"Because you thought it'd be you marrying him?" I joked. Her old crush always amused me.

She rolled her eyes. "No. I just thought you and Charlie would end up together. Then that break up happened and you were pretty happy on your own. I thought you lost touch with Bill, but then you were suddenly dating him!"

"We sort of lost touch when he went off to Egypt. We wrote to each other and then our jobs crossed over. We've been close since then."

"And you asked him out during the World Cup?"

"Yeah. There's no law saying a girl can't ask a guy out. I wanted to take the chance before someone else did. Thank goodness I did, too, because that Fleur Delacour bird was eyeing him when she was interning at Gringotts."

"What's happened to her since then?" Rowan took a sip of her tea.

"I think she and Charlie dated for a little bit, but it didn't last. Charlie just loves those dragons too much to let someone else in."

"Oh, Charlie."

I laughed. "He's happy. That's what matters. He'll find a girl someday."

"So, where are you and Bill going after the wedding?"

"I don't know. We haven't planned it much. Honestly, we might just go back to the cottage and decide on a honeymoon at a later date."

"Why though?" she asked. "You two aren't going to spend the whole time having sex because you both have that plenty. You should go somewhere. Take the train around Europe for a couple of weeks."

"Molly doesn't know that," I snickered. "Actually, I think she knows, but she is in denial. She doesn't want to think of her first-born son disobeying her ideals. She's not religious, but she certainly has some religious morals."

"Evelyn, don't sidetrack. Take the chance to travel. Now that everything is over with Voldemort, you and Bill can just relax. You don't have to worry about work, family, friends, or responsibilities. Go and have some fun, okay? If you don't talk to Bill, I will."

"I know, so I promise I'll bring it up to him tonight. Does that satisfy you?" I smiled, finishing my tea and pouring another cup.

"Yes, if you prove that you talked to him."

"I'll make sure I have him owl you or call."

"Ew. I don't want to hear his after-sex voice. He can owl me."

"Do you really think that's all we do? We have conversations, read, eat, and sleep. We're not rabbits."

Rowan pointed at me with her biscuit. "If you were rabbits, you'd have more kids that Molly and Arthur."

"Ugh, no. That'd be hectic. I don't think I'll ever be as amazing at motherhood as Mrs. Weasley. Plus, all the fluids and goop that come from a kid kind of grosses me out."

"Oh, you'd be a great mum. Just make sure you don't vomit dealing with poopy diapers."

"Yeah, that's wishful thinking," I said.

Rowan looked at her watch and frowned. "I wish we could chat longer, but I've got to get home. My dad is expecting dinner with me tonight, so I need to get ready and head over. Thank you for letting be a part of today and your wedding. I'm so excited for you."

"No, thank you for accepting my invitation to be in my wedding. I can't imagine getting married to Bill without my old partner in crime."

"It's a pleasure."

We both laughed and said our goodbyes. I Apparated back to the cottage and ran in. I instantly wrapped my arms around the handsome red-head sitting at the kitchen table. He was doing some sort of paperwork, but he forgot about it when he looked at me as best as he could.

"Good day?" Bill asked.

"I found a dress. Your mum bawled when she saw it. I'm afraid you will also cry at the altar."

"How dreadful, your fiancé crying as the most beautiful woman walks toward him with the intention of spending the rest of her life with him."

I kissed his lips. "It'd be terribly embarrassing."

He smiled at me. "How is Rowan doing? I know it's been a long time since you saw her."

"She's great. She's still in shock that we're getting married. Also, she suggested we take a train around Europe for a honeymoon."

"Do you want to?"

I shrugged. "I'm okay with anything. We have all the time in the world."

Bill took my hand in his and kissed it. "I'll see what I can do."

"Sounds good. I'll go ahead and let you finish what you're doing here."

"I'll be making supper after I finish."

"Wonderful." I pressed my lips against the back of his head and plopped down on the couch in the living room. "I love you."

He smiled as he looked at the papers in front of him. "I love you."

I pulled a book off the bookshelf and started reading with a big smile. It was going to be amazing being his wife and I couldn't wait. October needed to come faster.


	28. One More Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rehearsal dinner and the last morning together as an unmarried couple.
> 
> *Third person*

The best part of waking up was seeing Bill. It didn't matter if he was sleeping beside her, watching her as she woke, or entering the room with breakfast, Evelyn loved seeing his face in the morning. That morning was no different except it was the last one she could call him her fiancé. 

Bill laid on his back, his eyes still closed, and one arm behind his head while he kept sleeping. His breathing was deep and calm. Evelyn couldn't resist snuggling up to his side, resting her head on his bare chest. They didn't have to be up until later in the day, so she would gladly let him sleep longer. It wouldn't be a surprise if neither of them slept that night.

The sleeping man turned on his side and pulled Evelyn closer to him. She did her best to wrap her arms around his torso and hug him. Despite not wanting him to wake, he stirred and kissed the top of her head, muttering a gruff greeting.

Evelyn pressed her lips to his chest and tangled her legs with his. There was so much comfort being with Bill in every kind of way and some of her favorites were the times it was only the two of them during the quietest parts of the day.

"I love you," Bill whispered into her ear just before kissing there.

She turned to kiss his cheek, repeating his words to him. "We're not going to get up, right?"

"Not if you want to stay here. I have no reason to disturb your good morning."

"Mmm, a very good morning." Evelyn pressed her lips to his softly. "Just like every morning with you."

Pink flushed his face while he grinned, the filter of sleep still fading from his eyes. "Always so sweet."

"Only for you, love."

Bill twisted to lie on his back again, taking Evelyn with him. She straddled his torso and buried her face into his neck. Warmth covered her when his arms tightened around her middle. His hands started rubbing her back. Goosebumps appeared instantly and Evelyn sighed. She could have fallen asleep again if only there hadn't been a pop and the familiar sound of Mrs. Weasley calling out their names.

Evelyn groaned, "I love your mother dearly, but she has got to quit doing this. I just want to spend this morning with you before everything turns to chaos."

"Beautiful chaos," he chuckled, forcing the two of them to sit up. "We better get up before she finds us still sleeping."

"Just go down there and see what she wants, then come back up here and lie with me a bit longer. I just want to enjoy a little more peace before the rehearsal dinner."

Bill chuckled, kissed his fiancé, and stood up. "I'll see what I can do." He slipped on his shirt from the day before and went out to see what his mother wanted.

Evelyn laid back down and covered herself up with the sheets, closing her eyes. She was nearly asleep when Bill walked back into the room. He slipped back into bed and held her close. 

"What'd she want?" she mumbled, taking a deep breath. 

"Mum just being Mum. She was already worried about tonight and wanted us to be helping. I just told her you've been feeling a bit under the weather and need rest. We won't see her until rehearsal."

She hummed and nuzzled her nose into his warm chest. "Wonderful. Now keep me warm until we have to get up." 

* * *

The rehearsal and dinner went perfectly in Evelyn and Bill's mind. Of course, Mrs. Weasley was all over the place, worrying over the little things. Evelyn appreciated her, but she stressed over too much. But Mrs. Weasley was the best future mother-in-law she could ask for.

When the dinner was coming to a close, Evelyn pulled Bill into an empty room, kissing him deeply. He cradled her face and kissed her back. They pulled away and hugged. He put his lips to the top of her head and swayed a little.

"Do we have to avoid seeing each other until the wedding?" Evelyn said.

"Unfortunately, if you want to keep with tradition. Mum might have a few words about it."

"I'll miss you."

He rewrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Soon it'll just be the two of us, all alone, no interruptions, and all the time in the world to spend together."

"Sounds wonderful."

They stood in the silence for a few beats more.

"I guess we shouldn't keep the parties waiting any longer," Evelyn sighed, pulling away from Bill. "Please take care of yourself tonight and have fun. I'll see you in the morning."

"All in white," he grinned.

"All in white."

"Get some sleep, yeah?"

She nodded and kissed Bill one more time, lingering a little longer than she intended. 

"Come on, love," he laughed. "As much as I'd rather be here with you, we have friends and family waiting to take us out."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

Bill lovingly pushed her out of the room and to her girls. The couple was nearly dragged out of the building and away from each other. Lucky for both of them, their halves of the wedding party kept them entertained and distracted the rest of the evening. Neither one had a chance to really think about the other until they laid down for bed far from each other. Evelyn tossed and turned and Bill couldn't keep his eyes closed long enough to sleep. Only one night alone and they wouldn't have to do it again. Just one night.


	29. Forever Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding!

Everyone around me bustled around and I smiled. Sure, I was nervous and stressed but at the end of the day, I was going to be married to William Arthur Weasley. Everything could go wrong and I'd still be happy.

My hair was half up in a braided crown while the loose hair waved around my face and shoulders. I didn't have on much makeup, only a little on my eyes and a nude lip balm. I never wore make up much before and I wasn't going to start at the wedding. Bill liked me as I was.

With the dress on, I glided out to where the wedding party stood, waiting to start their walk. We were all tucked behind the cottage, mostly hiding me from Bill's eyes at the command of Mrs. Weasley. I just shrugged and gave the poor woman a moment of peace when I agreed.

Soft music began playing. I peeked past my bridesmaids to see Mr. Weasley walk his lovely wife to her seat. My parents would have followed after them, except they wanted to spend their time in Azkaban for helping Voldemort. I was happier they weren't there.

Mr. Weasley shuffled back to the line and stood beside me, holding his arm out for mine to loop through. He looked as proud as I felt.

"Thank you for walking me down, Mr. Weasley," I said. "It means a lot to me and Bill."

"My son loves you, we all love you, and I am more than honored to give you to him. We are gaining a very special woman today."

I blinked away the moisture building in my eyes. "Don't make me cry before Bill sees me!"

He laughed and patted my hand.

Our groomsmen walked our bridesmaids down and then it was my turn. The music changed and I could hear the creaking of seats as our friends and family stood. Mr. Weasley smiled at me one more time before leading me to a handsome groom at the altar.

I could see how Bill's eyes lit up and shined with the tears. My lips curled up and I took bigger steps to get to him. When Mr. Weasley handed me off to his son, our hands latched together.

Bill's hair was neat and pulled back from his face, letting me stare at him perfectly. His suit was black and he wore a red tie. I resisted the urge to tug him by it and kiss him. He squeezed my hand once he noticed the look in my eyes change. He read me too well.

Mrs. Weasley sobbed from her seat when we swapped rings. I tried not to giggle too loudly about it. Bill's lips pulled upward as he secured my wedding band on my finger. We could hear Arthur softly comforting her, trying to quiet the woman. I didn't mind it. It meant I was the choice she wanted for Bill and she was willing to show how happy she was about it. I couldn't wait to call her my mother-in-law.

"You may now kiss your bride."

Bill wasted little time smashing our lips together, which I welcomed. When he pulled away to look at me, his eyes were alight with what I presumed was joy and pride. We were finally our own family. We walked back down the aisle like we gained everything of value in the world and then some.

While the rest of the bridal party made their way to us, followed by our guests, Bill and I shared a couple of quick kisses. I barely heard Ginny's noise of disgust.

I snickered and looked at my sister-in-law. "You can't do that because you know about much more than our kisses, little sister."

"Really?" Bill's face started turning red at the thought.

Ginny patted his arm. "She never tells me details. Just some advice."

"Somehow, that's worse."

"Bill, I'm married and I've had a baby."

"Yes, but you're still my little sister," he said.

Ginny put an arm around my shoulders. "And you're my oldest brother, but I don't hang onto that when I know you two are very active and very much in love."

Mrs. Weasley came from nowhere and interrupted us. She brushed past her son and wrapped me into her arms. She started weeping about how happy she was to finally call me her daughter and how Bill was the luckiest man in the world. Mr. Weasley had to pull her off me to let other guests talk to us.

Nearly 100 guests and several photographs later, Bill and I sat between our wedding party, eating the meal Mrs. Weasley slaved over with her magic. She made a simple chicken alfredo with a spring mix salad and the most amazing rolls in the entire world. I couldn't stop eating.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by as exhaustion took over. I hardly remembered cutting the cake, dancing with Bill, and exiting the reception in a flurry of rice. I could remember finally sitting in the car and snuggling into Bill's body. I was out before the driver pulled away. We could have Apparated to the station but I wanted a Muggle way of leaving and a chance to nap before the train ride to the first location Bill planned.

Bill woke me up when we arrived, helped me with my bags, and led me to our seats. As much as I wanted to watch nature pass us by, my head found Bill's shoulder and sleep took over. I never thought getting married would exhausting but I wouldn't trade any part of it to get a little extra sleep. Bill was worth much more than that.

 

 


	30. BONUS: Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Evelyn's happy ending.

Bill took Evelyn to her favorite places: Rome, Paris, Madrid, Dublin, and several other cities. Her favorite was Ireland. The beauty of the country captivated her from the moment they crossed the border. It put her in such a mood that they wasted their first full day in their hotel room.

Every place they went they woke up to each other. It was perfect. Evelyn's eyes shined as Bill led her to new places. At the top of the Eiffel Tower, he kissed her soul the rest of the way to Heaven and back. As they roamed the Colosseum, Evelyn and Bill found an isolated corner to share a moment. It was hardly worth buying two seats on trains since Evelyn preferred to sit on Bill's lap or close to it. She loved cradling his face and seeing the glimmer of her ring while she gazed at her husband.

Coming home was hard knowing they'd be back at work the next Monday and Bill had another long trip down in Egypt. They sent letters to each other as usual and Evelyn spent a lot of her free time visiting Molly and Arthur. She even helped George at the shop, running the front while he handled the behind the scenes things.

A month later, Bill returned. Evelyn would have been more excited to see him, probably tackling him as he entered the house. Instead, her lips were in a thin line and her arms were crossed over her chest. Bill was at her side, concern written all over his face.

"Bill, I'm pregnant," she said, hot tears spilling from her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Bill was never opposed to having children but Evelyn never showed extreme interest. They both knew that birth control wasn't perfect, so it wasn't a huge surprise. It just meant Evelyn had to go through Hell to have the kid. Bill was fully aware of her fears and knew she needed his support more than anything.

"You'll be okay, Evie. I'll take care of you."

"I want our family to grow but are we ready? Am I too old for this?"

"Love, you're barely 30, it'll be fine and we will be wonderful parents. My mum will help, too. She's always been sad that all her children grew up. You've seen how she dotes on Albus. It'll be no different with our children."

Evelyn sniffled. "Please don't leave for a job far away. This last week without you here has been horrible."

"I'll let Gringotts know that I have to be in London during the pregnancy. I won't let you do this without me."

She squeezed her arms before releasing her husband. Bill took her splotchy face in his hands, kissing her forehead and her nose.

"I'm so proud to call you my wife."

Of course, Evelyn cried hard. Bill chuckled gently and took her back in his arms. She'd be beautiful growing their child in her, even with her pregnancy hormones.

Seven and a half months later, the couple welcomed small but very healthy twins; a boy and a girl. They had the slightest bit of fuzz on the top of their heads and were unusually quiet for newborns. Once the doctor was confident the babies were healthy enough to leave, Bill and Evelyn brought home Amelia Nymphadora Weasley and Louis Remus Weasley.

By the time the twins were five, the family welcomed another little one named Samuel Arthur Weasley. He had a lot more hair and was large for a Weasley baby. Amy and Louis loved him instantly.

Bill and Evelyn had one more pregnancy just before the twins were to attend Hogwarts. They had another set of twins, both girls: Leah Renee and Xena Cedrella Weasley. Molly was so glad to see so many twins in her grandkids. She spoiled all their children every time they visited the Burrow. George adored the twins, teaching them all the secrets he and Fred had for making trouble. Evelyn wasn't too fond of that but George needed her twins for his own wellbeing. Sometimes the loss of Fred prevented George from living his life. The twins helped until he found himself a wife and had his own kids. Bill and Evelyn's kids still had a place in his heart though.

A life that started out hard with the disappearance of her brother and the constant teasing of her sanity didn't stay that way for long. Evelyn didn't have an easy life, even with the love of her life, but it was exactly the way she wanted it. Bill loved her in a way no one did. He loved her more than her own parents. She couldn't ask for a better love than that. Even with kids thrown into the mix, she loved her life with Bill from beginning to end.

 

 


End file.
